


RWBY-All the Little Things

by Kisdota_The_Freak_Gamer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Group Time Travel, No OCs, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisdota_The_Freak_Gamer/pseuds/Kisdota_The_Freak_Gamer
Summary: Team RWBY and team JNR defeated Salem, their reward was a broken world with humanity on the brink of extinction. Armed with the knowledge of the future these seven Hunters and Huntress's will do everything they can to save everyone they can. Because in life its always the little things that matter the most. Future Arkos, Renora, Blacksun, and more. NO OC's





	1. Ruby's Innocent Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Kisdota: Okay so look, after all the RWBY stuff that's happened I'm in a bad spot. I know it's good to put all this drama in a series that's fine, but don't put it in after two whole seasons of happiness. 
> 
> Volume 3 f***ed me up emotionally, and while no one is dead in volume 4 there's just all this bad stuff happening and nothing was solved. Yes Renora is cannon but it's not enough. I'm not cheering for remnant anymore if anything I hope a majority of humanity is wiped out because everyone in the world is a dick. Everything about remnant is terrible. I need to do this, I need to try and therapy myself into not thinking about this series the same way. 
> 
> I'm joining in and doing one of these for a long as I can. As I don't have all the information some stuff will be speculated. Here's something to tide us over till Volume 5 which I know will "kick my heart in the dick" (-Something Witty Entertainment).
> 
> I feel I should add, if you are doing a RWBY OC centered story, stop it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY, or its characters.

 

Ruby Age 15

Ruby Rose looked down the clean streets of Vale, the people walking by going through their own daily lives all unaware of the events that would transpire.

A war wages for years that would whittle humanity from a worldwide population to a few meager villages all because of the Grimm led by a twisted woman.

Salem.

In the coming years she would peruse power twisting and manipulating a few people that would lead into a chain of events that would turn humanity against each other.

Ruby would lead her few friends on a journey with the hope of saving everyone from the Grimm and dangers that would come, and for a while things would go somewhat well with few close calls. Yet it wouldn't be enough, the small actions that Ruby did helped people but it would all be for nothing in the end.

The world was already corrupted long before Ruby made her move. The White Fang would take their terrorism to higher levels thanks to Salem's pawn. Governments would turn on each other to protect themselves from dangers that didn't exist thanks to Salem's pawn. Everyone turning on everyone for their own safety for the most foolish of reasons, all because Salem and her dammed inner circle of pawns.

Ruby had learned the hard way; humanity was full of fools and easily controlled through fear. She and team RNJR would be betrayed by those she thought she could trust. Her team constantly put in danger due to Salem and her obsession to stop her just for having her silver eyes. Even with Ruby's old friends and teamates rejoining them and re-forming team RWBY it was never enough, if anything it made things more difficult.

Weiss and her soulless father would do everything he could to bring her back regardless of who got hurt including Weiss herself. Eventually he would sell out his company to Salem after the promise of having his daughter back and having a place in "Her World". This promise drove Jacques to do everything in his power to please his new Master and soon the Schnee Dust Company was at the witch's disposal.

It would be his downfall, his drive to appease Salem would cause him to become even more cruel to his already abused labor force. In the chaos of the breaking world Jacques would eventually be killed by his "inferior" workers, and her brother Whitley would follow suit along with Weiss's mother. Who did it they never found out, it could have been anyone from one of the miners to his own secretary. When the SDC learned Jacques and Whitley's death it became not a time to mourn, but a celebration.

The Schnee Mansion would be looted of every single possession before being burned to the ground, and the Company would break under it's own weight.

Weiss's butler Klein had miraculously been able to track her down and deliver the tragic news.

The Schnee name would forever by synonymous with "Cruelty".

Blake had done everything she could to fix the White Fang, but would come up with no results. The White Fang had been steeped in too much hatred and anger. Constant abuse and racism had turned the White Fangs peaceful protest into acts of terrorism, but when things looked bad and humanity was looking for someone to blame the White Fang would become as vicious as the wild animals they were compared to. Adam would get his wish, the White Fang became a group of murderers no longer differentiating between good humans and bad.

Humans died, no questions asked.

With everything happening Society became even more cold to each other, but Faunas would bear the greatest brunt of the blame. This would lead to more hatred, and more members of the White Fang and even more hatred. Those who tried to remain peaceful were considered weak and killed, including Blake's own Mother and Father.

After years of bloodshed the entirety of the Mistral Reagion became a Faunas only territory. The Faunas had run out of humans to hate but their anger had not been sated. They turned their anger on each other all for the littlest of reasons and the White Fang's purpose turned from equality for all into a fight to the death.

Adam finally understood the fault in his views before being killed by the people he tried to help.

Yang found her mother, after all these years she was reunited with the person she wanted to meet most.

It was in the middle of a freshly looted and killed village.

She met the tribe that Raven came from, she learned of her mothers side of her family, and found out why her Mother decided to abandon her. She met the kinds of people Raven led, their way of survival, and their views on life. Yang was hoping to learn about herself, but now she had more questions. Why had her mother decided to lead these people over raising her, why her tribe used their power for themselves and to hurt the innocent, and why Raven was fine with the fact that she slaughtered a helpless village.

Raven was not a Huntress she was a killer. She and the tribe fought for themselves and didn't care who got hurt. These people had the power to help people and they would rather keep to themselves.

Yang tried to convince Raven to fight with her, to stop Salem. That together she and her could make a difference and help people like huntresses should. Raven could have just said no, could have simply turned her down, but this wasn't a mother she was talking to and she had to be cruel to her.

"When did my daughter become so weak and foolish?"

Ruby and the others left immediatly, and Yang would never again want to see her mother.

Her lifelong search had been for naut.

Tragedy after Tragedy, death after death, loss after loss.

After years team RWBY and team RNJR would go through their own personal hells to finally face the menace herself.

Salem.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, and Nora had surpassed their limits and become strong enough to kill Salem and her soldiers.

Cinder, Watts, and Tyrian.

They were strong and each one individually was a force to be feared not to be taken lightly. Yet each of them had been fighting each other for Salems approval that they could not effectively work together.

Ruby had learned long ago the true power people had when they came together and made their own hope.

Salem's forces against a team, a team made stronger by facing both Mother Nature and Grimm, were nothing. Outnumbered and outclassed, despite their years of experience, each one of Salem's inner circle fell.

After so long in this broken world killing was not a strange feeling for Ruby and her friends.

It was the first time Ruby and team took a slight amount of pleasure in watching a life be snuffed out.

Cinder was next, she was hoping to face Ruby and make her pay for the pain she had caused her.

Jaune stepped in before she could even get the chance.

The loss of his family and the loss of his love had driven Jaune to become the beast of a fighter that Pyrrha had seen in him all those years ago.

Cinder expected to make quick work of this person, she had known all along that Jaune was a fake who never earned his place in Beacon. She had been training for years hoping for the chance to face the silver eyed girl.

Jaune gripped his great sword with both hands and charged.

With a single swipe and his massive pool of aura the fight lasted a second, Cinders aura and her stolen powers defended her against Jaune's sword like glass against a wrecking ball.

Jaune looked down at the woman who had killed Pyrrha, he wanted to fight more, wanted to make her pay more for his loss and her crimes.

Yet he saw no point as he watched her with a massive gash threatening to let her body split in half. This was not the fight he had trained his whole life for.

Emerald and Mercury saw Cinder go down in an instant, both fearing for their life. They hesitated, deciding whether they should run or fight.

Salem arrived in time to kill both of them and Cinder before she could bleed out.

Cider's dying face of betrayal was a memory Jaune would treasure forever.

With her death and the image of Salem fresh in her mind, Cinders power leaked out of her and into Salem.

Salem had done it, she now had the power of all Maidens, the power to rival gods, shape the world, and rule everything.

Ruby and her team knew what they were capable of when working together.

It took every ounce of Aura they could muster, every plan in the book, every strategy, their knowledge on the maidens and legends, every advantage their semblances could give them.

Without a single loss on her team's side they had done it.

Salem had died, beheaded by Ruby.

A god had been slain by a few battle hardened young adults.

With her gone, and memories of her killers fresh in her mind. Ruby, along with Weiss, Blake, and Yang each gained the Maiden powers. With new strength they felt that nothing could stop them.

Victory would be short lived.

Without Salem the Grimm grew even more out of control. Humanity still wasted their time looking for someone to blame, and their resources and dust needed for survival were few and hard to come by.

More years passed and Atlas with their superior military became the only safe spot in the entirety or Remnant. A very thin defense line now separated humanity from the Grimm.

Even with the new Maidens and the hunters and huntresses who killed Salem it was only a matter of time before the Grimm killed the last of humanity.

And the only creatures that would be left in Remnant would be the Grimm.

One very final hope came to Ruby and her team, in the form of Oscar.

Ozpin was alive, somehow, Ruby would be sure to ask how later.

There was one final gamble they could take. Thanks to Atlas's technology and the Maiden powers there was a bit of magic that could save Remnant and everyone that had been lost in Salem's rein.

Team RWBY and team JNR would go back in time as far as they could possibly go and stop Salem before everything became too out of control.

Time travel, of all the most sci-fi get out of jail free cards they could pull it was time travel.

There was nothing left for Ruby and her friends to defend in this time, everyone was going to die anyway. They all went with the plan, without hesitation.

Ruby with the body of a 15 year old and the mind of a 30 something battle hardened huntress was walking through Vale on the day before she would be accepted into Beacon.

It had been a long time, careful planning among her lifelong friends, and over 10 years but the day had come where she and team RWBYJNR would soon start their year at Beacon, and this time Ruby intended to graduate.

Returning to her weaker and younger body around the age of 5 had been strange for her, fighting for so long and suddenly being thrust into a world of peace. It took time to adjust. Ruby had been hoping that she could go into the past farther and save her mother, but Summer had already been lost at the age of 5.

It was fine, Ruby could live with this loss if it meant no one else was lost.

Ruby took this time to take a look at her scroll and once again read a few messages that she got from her friends.

**_Weiss_ **

**_My acceptance letter has arrived, I hope to see you again soon._ **

Below was a picture of Weiss with her many dust cases and luggage bags, some servants were carrying them off.

**_Blake_ **

**_I'm on my way to Beacon, hope to see you soon_.**

Below that was a picture of Blake at the docks with her mother and father smiling in front of the boat that would take her to Vale.

**_Yang_ **

**_Good luck tonight sis hope you get in_.**

Yangs photo showed her gathering things in her room with Taiyang helping.

**_Jaune_ **

**_Spending a night with my family, hope to see you at Beacon Ruby._ **

Jaune's showed him with her seven sisters mother and father were all surrounding a table all fighting and trying to get a piece of the large "Congratulations" cake that his family made for him.

**_Ren/Nora_ **

**_Good luck Ruby, I know we'll all meet again at Beacon/ I'm ready this time let's save the world again_.**

Nora was holding Ren up in a hug, Ren's mother laughed at Nora's usual antics while his father just stood by her side.

Thanks to their memories of the future each and every one of Ruby's friends were able to, in a string of events made to seem like a coincidence and a little manipulation, became lifelong friends with each other. Maintaining contact with each other throughout their childhood the gang was now a part of each and everyone's life.

The stress of reliving their lives was made far easier with the knowledge that each other still existed.

Ruby arrived at her destination, Dust till Dawn. The store where she met Roman, kicked his butt, and met Glynda who would take her to meet Ozpin and be offered a place at Beacon.

* * *

Ruby Age 15

_*ring_ * The store door rang as Ruby stepped in. She began formulating a plan. She needed to be careful and not show off too much of her strength but she also had a goal.

To get Roman off of Cinder's side and try and redeem himself. If there was one thing she learned from Salem it was that the smallest action in people could have the biggest effects on Ruby and the others returned she learned all she could about the people she fought. She learned about Roman's past as well.

Specifically a crime that happened when she was just eight years old that Roman committed in his early days of being a criminal, that was her ticket in.

Ruby looked at the clock and went to the back to read a few of the magazines that were there.

* _ring*_ Right on time, Roman and Juniors henchmen stepped in and started threatening the old man for dust.

Ruby continued to play innocent pretending not to hear anything as she listened to her silent headphones.

"You!"

Time to see if all her waiting paid off.

Ruby turned to see one of the generic grunts aiming his long butcher knife at her.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"Put your hands in the air," the grunt ordered.

"… are you robbing me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" he answered impatiently.

(Literally 2 seconds later)

The grunt was sent flying out the store through the window.

" _sigh_  and it was shaping up to be such a nice Sunday," Roman complained in front of the cowering store owner, "Take care of her already lunk heads."

The second grunt pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Ruby.

* _BANG_ *

Before he could use the gun Ruby pulled out her scythe in riffle mode and shot the gun out of his hand.

"For the love of- why does a child have a gun?" Roman asked.

"Roman?" Ruby called out feigning wonder.

Roman looked up from the dust he was looking at and looked see the girl who had taken out two of his men.

"So you know who I am, well good to know my reputation is enough to get kids interested," Roman said grabbing his cane Melodic Cudgel about to get ready for a fight, "Beat it kid, you'll live longer."

"Roman? Is that you?" Ruby asked.

"What… yes it's me," Roman told the girl a bit confused at her actions, "Am I supposed to know you?" he asked half sarcastically.

"It's… it's me Ruby."

"Ruby?" Roman questioned, that was all he needed to remember the past.

Seven years ago he was almost caught by the police, a young girl led the cops in the wrong directions for him. The little red hooded girl followed him a bit curious as to what he was doing.

He remembered that day trying to scare her away and get rid of her. The little girl took an interested in his weapon pestering for him to show it to her. Going awe as the bottom reticle opened up and she made laser noises pretending to shot it. Shooting the hook off the top and watching her follow the end like a dog. Stealing an ice-cream cone from an unsuspecting person and giving it to her. Finding out later that he wasted half the day talking to this little kid talking about being a huntress before he left her.

"You…," Roman suddenly relaxed a bit lowering his weapon, "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I… sorta live around here," Ruby said.

"Ah… well… this is a bit awkward," Roman said, "I… see you got your own weapon."

"Yeah, I made it at Signal," Ruby told him.

"Oh so… you're in signal… that's good that's good you always wanted to be a huntress," Roman said, "So you…- WOULD YOU IDIOTS STOP STARING WE'RE STILL ON A JOB!" he yelled. The still conscious grunts immediately went back to taking dust from the store.

"Roman… what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Red just… just leave," Roman told her reluctantly and sadly, "We're doing business, you'd be better off not getting involved," he told her.

"Roman… you know I can't just ignore this," Ruby told him.

"Red, I'm dealing with a very dangerous client. It would be best that you didn't get too involved right now," Roman said gripping his weapon.

"I'm sorry Roman," Ruby said, Crescent Rose unfurled into its standard scythe form.

Roman raised his weapon at Ruby letting the reticle pop up as he took aim.

" _Tch_ ," Roman quickly aimed down when he saw Ruby's face, "Grab what you can!"

* _BOOOF_ *

Instead of a burning flare a smoky bullet popped out filling the entire store with a blinding smoke screen. Roman and the others ran outside as quickly as they could carrying all the dust they had.

Ruby was outside waiting for them.

"Wha- how did you-!?" Roman questioned confused.

Ruby charged in at the nearest grunt with blinding speed disarming him within a second and spin kicking him to the ground.

The last two grabbed their weapons and ran right at Ruby swinging their blades at her. Ruby with little to no effort ducked avoiding both weapons. Aiming her weapon down she let off a shot launching her into the air above the two. As the grunts turned around to keep their eye on Ruby she had already swung her weapon disarming the two from their weapons and swinging the blunt side of her scythe at their heads.

"sssssshit, well now who's going to carry my stuff?" Roman looked around and saw how easily Ruby had bested the grunts.

"Roman-," Ruby tried to talk to him.

"Save it Red, I don't have time," Roman took aim at Ruby again, this time firing a deadly flare of fire. To Ruby, who's senses had skyrocketed thanks to her experience and semblance, the bullet was moving slowly. She had plenty of time to see Roman cringe as he fired the shot.

Ruby did what she did before and hoped on her weapon firing it off and flying into the air. Once the explosion from the slug died down she turned right to see that same ladder Roman was climbing to get away and meet up with Cinder and her ship.

Roman reached the top where Ruby was waiting for him.

"Wha- HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Roman yelled in shock.

"My semblance is speed," Ruby told him.

"Oh… yeah that'd do it," Roman said in realization, "Well I don't think it was smart of you to give me that kind of information. Think of what the bad guys could do if they knew your strength."

"You wouldn't hurt me Roman, you're not really that bad a guy," Ruby told him.

"Kid, you don't know what I would do," Roman told her.

Soon the sound of an airship could be heard, Ruby turned around and saw the ship that would take Roman away. Pretending to not notice the sound of Roman's hook launch she felt the back of her cloak being tugged back. Roman pulled as hard as he could throwing Ruby off the building back towards the dust shop.

Landing was no problem for her, and she could have even gone back the second she landed.

However Ruby knew that it would be for the best that Roman got away, for now. She watched as the airship made its escape, at least she kept him from stealing any of the dust.

Glynda arrived on the scene and saw that it was already too late to catch Roman and Cinder.

Ruby knew that knocking out a few low level adults would be enough to get Ozpin's attention and an excuse to let the Silver Eyed warrior into his school early.

Glynda took Ruby in for questioning.


	2. Weiss's Noble Heart

Weiss Age 17

Weiss Schnee, next heir of the Schnee Dust Company, relaxed in the cushioned seat inside the family's private Airship. It was a long wait for her but the day was finally coming where she could relax a bit with her friends and rejoin her old team. She could finally get out of the eye of those stuffy higher ups and be herself.

Returning to the past for Weiss and readjusting back into her family had taken an incredible amount of patience. As if pretending to be a perfect doll for her family and acting like a well-behaved child wasn't enough she also had some thing she desperately needed to change.

She needed do what she could to make it up to the workers at the SDC.

Get Penny built and better than before.

And force feed her father humility no matter what it took.

When Weiss was 6 she made her move and began her plans.

In a guise of trying to "learn the family business" she went on a tour of one of the mining fields. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she got to take a look at the Atlas quarry. The work done by the SDC made the place comparable to a canyon.

During her "tour" she saw one of the workers having a bit trouble pushing a massive mine cart.

This was her chance, if she was to make a change to the SDC she needed to make a connection with the people who really kept her company going.

Weiss broke away from the guards looking after her to help the man push the cart.

Her father grounded her for a month.

Overtime Weiss continued to make any effort she could to sneak out to the quarry and help out the miners. Which was easy over time, her father tried to drown her time in studies and battle practice. Which backfired on him horribly or not depending on how you looked at it.

Due to Weiss maintaining her future memories she was able to finish any work given to her by her teachers and learn all techniques taught by her fencing and combat instructors. Even the new advanced work she was forced to learn.

Weiss became a prodigy, far surpassing both her Sister and her Brother academically and physically.

Her new-gained knowledge of math and science allowed her to help the miners create more efficient work system, and her early mastery of Glyphs made mine cart transportation a breeze.

Soon the grunt workers of the SDC began to adore Weiss and her help. Weiss even began to genuinely care for the workers in her company.

What began as an attempt to make SDC better turned into a bond of friendship between her and the people who worked for her.

Of course like all good things in her life her father did everything in his power to put a stop to her "Foolish" actions. She knew he wouldn't like the idea of someone higher up associating with the lower people.

He tried to take her airship privileges, then cancel her phone subscription, lock her in her room.

Weiss escaped every time angering her father more and more. The only reason he didn't disown her this time was due to her new status as a prodigy.

Weiss knew that changing her father was going to take force and trauma, and she slightly hoped that she didn't kill him by accident.

She had a plan, it took two years of waiting for the perfect moment. It would involve her father, his complete disregard for the miner's safety, and a certain faunas friend she met who worked in the mines named Rusty.

This Lion Faunas she met was a strong worker, and most of all he had strong righteous morals.

There were rare times that her father Jacques would ever visit the mines, usually to see how things were running but mostly to remind the workers of their place. Weiss was able to sneak aboard the ship he took and follow him to the mines.

It was there that an accident in one of the mines happened. When her father went inside to check up on his "product" one of the support beams of the cave broke creating a bit of a chain reaction causing a cave in. The instant the place started to collapse everyone made a run for it. Her father had been caught underneath one of the broken wooden support beams breaking both his legs.

His own escorts had already left him, and most of the Miners had run off. Rusty was working a little deeper in the mines meaning that his escape path would run into Jacques.

Weiss knew that her father was cruel, but he wasn't a fool. He was aware of how terrible he was to his workers and the pain he put them through. If this worker Rusty decided to leave him to die he wouldn't be surprised.

What was surprising was that Rusty decided to take the time to lift those heavy pillars off him and carry him to safety before the entire mine collapsed.

This changed Jacques immensely, his views on society and status shattered immensely.

All thanks to an accident Weiss may or may not have committed.

A secret she would take to her grave.

Amazingly things turned out far better than Weiss could hope, beyond a simple livable wage for the workers.

There was now equality in the workplace, every race had a chance in the company of SDC.

Along with that Jacques commissioned lodging for some of the workers to give them a place to properly sleep. Which led to some of the workers using the large building as a home for their family. Apparently some Faunas were left homeless after a few incidents with the new Blood Fang.

Which would be a whole other story.

Jacques allowed this family in and even added a few extensions to the building.

Which led to more people looking for a safe haven.

Which led to more workers, happy hard working workers.

Long story short Jacques had inadvertently made an entirely new mining village sponsored by the Schnee Dust Company.

An entire community made by a once hated man. The workers no longer hated Jacques, and the Schnee name was no longer hated by the lower class or Faunas.

Many people in Atlas thought Weiss's family were being fools in being so kind and charitable to their workers.

That certainly didn't stop them from continuing to invest in the Schnee Dust Company.

So now the family fortune had nearly tripled over what Jacques would have made had he sold his soul for the company.

Yet this new overabundance of wealth had not stopped Weiss from maintaining her connection with the new village. The people still loved her for her previous actions and aid in the work. Which is why they were all sad to see her leave for Beacon.

Her father was still a workaholic rarely seeing or speaking to the family, but at least he didn't sound disappointed in her the few times she spoke to him. He even managed to send her a video message saying goodbye.

Not the kind of relationship she was hoping for with her father but still a far better one than last time.

"Miss Schnee?"

Weiss was roused from her thoughts when one of the flight attendants.

"We will be arriving at Beacon in 6 hours, what shall I tell the chefs to prepare?"

"Hmm… big day today, I'll take the beef wellington with the red wine sause sautéed spinach on the side, and fruit punch."

"Of course, and for you sir?" the attendant asked the young boy sitting across Weiss.

"Oh… u-uh, just water is fine," Oscar stuttered.

"Oscar," Weiss told him, "You're a guest, order something." She ordered him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," Oscar said.

"You're on one of my families private airship ordering food from one of our private chefs. A meal is hardly imposing," Weiss told him.

"Okay uh... well what do you have?" Oscar asked.

"Our chef is able to prepare any meal you ask for and we have a wide assortment of ingredients in our kitchen," the attendant said.

"Soooo then well I'm not sure…"

" _sigh_ Burger and fries, with a chocolate shake," Weiss answered, "Extra lettuce and tomato."

"Yeah that," Oscar agreed.

"Of course, and you miss?"

"Ice cream sundae!" Penny said excitedly.

"Uh… miss are you certain that that's wise? Ice cream isn't traditionally a lunch item."

"She'll be fine," Weiss told the attendant, "Her body works differently."

"If you say so miss, I'll let the chef know," the attendant said walking towards the back of the ship.

"Thank you for inviting me Miss Schnee," Oscar said.

"Oscar, what have I said? It's Weiss," she told him.

"Thanks you for bringing me to Beacon Mother," Penny said.

"That's goes double for you Penny, it's Weiss," she said slightly annoyed.

"Oh right, sorry," Penny happily apologized.

"Also remember, when we're at school I'm your friend. Do NOT give people the idea that I am your mother in any way shape or form," Weiss told Penny.

"Of course  _snicker_  friend Weiss," Penny felt a bit giddy calling Weiss friend.

"Right… Oscar I might need your help with Penny some time in the future," Weiss said.

"Yeah, no problem," Oscar said, "Are you certain someone like me should know about Penny being… you know."

"Just keep it a secret that you know, and don't let others know that I told you. You don't want to get Ironwood mad and me thrown in jail," Weiss told him.

"Right, right."

Weiss knew that she would have to work on Oscars confidence when they got to Beacon. He's had a bit of an inferiority complex similar to Jaune when he first started working with Weiss.

She also needed to make sure Penny understood the gravity of her words when calling her Mom.

After getting into contact with Ruby and the others they all discussed who would be helping who's past. Weiss knew that out of everyone she would be in a perfect position to aid in helping Penny as well as giving her a normal life that she deserved.

But after her father started making improvements to the SDC staff Weiss saw this as an opportunity to also aid in Oscar's life.

In the early development of the SDC mining village the people there began to realize that they had to rely on outside sources for food which was a bit costly. Weiss suggested a solution for the people, a part of the land they were on was fertile enough for farming. So Weiss aided the newly appointed village leader Rusty in finding a few farm hands who might be interested in making a life here to give the village their own sustainable produce.

Weiss selected a few people she thought would be a big help, this included Oscar Pines and his family.

With some time she was able to convince his family to sell their current farm land and move to Atlas. His family saw it as an opportunity for a more stable farm life as well as protection from the Grimm. Oscar's family was able to make a nice living selling what they grew to the village as well as chefs and restaurants in Atlas.

Before being sent back Weiss had learned of Oscars desire to be something more than a simple farm hand.

* * *

Weiss Age 17, One Month Ago

Weiss stepped into the farm house belonging to the Pine's family. Weiss could see Oscar was still hard at work moving the straw in from the wheelbarrow.

"Oscar," Weiss called.

"AH!" Oscar dropped his pitch fork and stumbled back bumping into the wheelbarrow and knocking it over.

"M-Miss Schnee, h-ello. Sorry for my appearance I-," Oscar stuttered dusting off his clothes.

"It's fine Oscar," Weiss stopped him. Despite the two interacting with each other for the past few years he still saw Weiss as someone higher than him.

"O-Of course, so what can I do for you? Did you need my help for combat training again?" Oscar asked her.

"In a sense I suppose," Weiss told him, "I wanted to give you this."

Weiss pulled out a small envelope, looking at it Oscar could see it being addressed to him. It also had the mark of Beacon on it.

"Well go on, read it," Weiss told him as he inspected the note.

Opening it up Oscar gave it a quick read over.

"Miss Schnee this… has to be some kind of mistake this says I was accepted into Beacon," Oscar said surprised.

"Oh it's no mistake I assure you," Weiss told him.

"But how? I didn't enroll?"

"Well I may have asked for a favor from Ironwood to send a letter of recommendation," Weiss told him.

"But why?" Oscar questioned still baffled at what was happening.

"I thought you would have been happy, didn't you say you always wanted to do something more than farm?" Weiss asked him knowingly.

"Y-Yes but Beacon? I'm not good enough for that," Oscar said.

"Oscar you have aided me in combat training every week for these past few years, I know for a fact that you show more than enough skill to survive Beacon," Weiss told him.

"But the farm, my family needs my help here," Oscar argued.

"I've made arrangements to get a few agricultural students to intern here, your family will have all the help they need," Weiss told him.

"And I don't have a weapon of my own," Oscar told her.

"You seem adamant about this," Weiss told him, "Do you not believe that you're capable of attending Beacon?"

"It's just… I'm a farmer, not some big shot like you. You're capable of doing a lot of different things but all I know is just... this," Oscar gestured all around the small farm house.

"Well then I guess you're right," Weiss told him.

"U-Uh… yeah?" Oscar answered.

"Perhaps I made a mistake in thinking you were good enough to be something more than just a farmer and that you could make a difference of any kind," Weiss told him.

"Well I wouldn't word it like that, but-."

"Oscar Pines, shut up," Weiss told him.

"What?"

Weiss glared at him.

"Y-Yes miss Schnee," Oscar started staring at the ground nervously.

"Do you think that Beacon, one of the most prestigious and well know schools, in all the Kingdoms is going to be full of people like me? Prodigy's with knowledge well beyond what normal people should have, and skill and power beyond what you could ever be capable of?" Weiss asked him.

"… maybe?" Oscar questioned.

"No it's not, Beacon isn't some place where only the most intelligent and strongest go to. Beacon, when you get there, is going to be full of idiots," Weiss told him, "It's going to have muscle focused dumbasses who think Faunas should stay in a zoo, overconfident jocks who think they're all that because they can shoot a target a mere 3000 feet away, girls doing everything they can to get laid by the prettiest boy, and the most immature teens you can imagine," Weiss told him.

"Wh- really?" Oscar questioned.

"Hell I knew an idiot who was so desperate to live up to the family name that he faked his way into Beacon. No proper training, no proper education, he didn't even have his Aura unlocked when he got there or understand his semblance. Come to think of it he had never even heard of Aura prior to entering Beacon. Became good enough to graduate."

"Did-… did you make that up?" Oscar questioned.

"Beacon isn't some exclusive club," Weiss told him, "You've already got more skill and knowledge than most of the people who enter Beacon. So you're not like me, that's fine, to be fair my bar is set pretty high mostly unreachable. That doesn't mean you should be comparing yourself to me."

"Well… if you're certain-."

"I'M certain that you would do well in Beacon," Weiss told him, "Now are you going to accept my gift, or will you deny it?"

"Well… I…"

Weiss glared at him.

"Y-Yes, of course, thank you so much Miss Schnee," Oscar answered.

"Right now you're just saying yes to please me," Weiss told him which frightened him a bit, "Do YOU want to go to Beacon or not?"

"Well," Oscar looked down at the letter Weiss had given him. Oscar had dreamed of doing something great, of helping people, of being something more memorable than a farm hand.

"Yes… I do, I want to go to Beacon," Oscar answered.

"Good, we leave in a month," Weiss told him.

"A-A month?" Oscar felt nervous for the short time he was given.

"Is that a problem?" Weiss asked him.

"No o-of course not Miss Schnee… though I really don't have a weapon," Oscar told her.

"Of course," Weiss turned around and walked outside out of Oscars sight.

"…M-Miss Schnee?" Oscar questioned when she left. He left the farm to find out where she went. When he stepped outside Weiss was already there holding a small rectangular box.

"Wh- wait no this can't be-," Oscar tried to argue.

"Take it now," Weiss told him.

"Yes miss Schnee," Oscar obeyed and took the box opening it up.

Inside was what looked like some kind of cross between a shovel and a spear. On one side of the short one foot pole was a curved shallow bowl like metal plate. It looked like a shovel but Oscar could see that the edges of the tool were sharp. The end was straight enough that he could make a flat cut through wood yet curved enough that he could probably scoop a large pile of dirt.

On the other side was a curved thin crescent moon like piece. The ends were also sharp enough to pierce someone like a pickaxe.

"Try gripping the shaft firmly," Weiss told him, "So glad Yang isn't here right now."

Oscar felt around the tool and felt something like a switch underneath the device.

* _click_ *

With a strong enough grip the two ends extended forming a six foot staff/spear/shovel?

"Have you been practicing with your semblance?" Weiss asked him.

"Well yes, though it's mostly to help out around the farm," Oscar explained.

"Well try and figure out how to use it in battle," Weiss told him.

"O-Okay, I will," Oscar said.

"Good, now I must be off," Weiss said turning to leave.

"Wait, miss Schnee," Oscar called out before she could go, "Why are you doing this?"

"Do you not want me to?" Weiss asked him.

"It's just that... it seems like a lot for someone like me," Oscar answered.

"Well, to be honest there's two reasons," Weiss told him, "I once knew a person like you (it was you) who wanted to do great things, but due to circumstances never got that chance. I don't want someone like you to miss out on that chance."

"Oh uh well thank you miss Schnee," Oscar said.

"And the other reason, I like to make investments," Weiss said, "Do you still plan on taking over the farm when the time comes?"

"Well yes," Oscar answered.

"And do you still want to help the people of this village?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," Oscar answered again.

"And do you still understand the problem the Grimm pose on this village?" Weiss asked him again.

"Yes," Oscar answered again.

"Well there you go," Weiss said, "I plan on taking over the family business myself, and it would really put my mind at ease knowing that I didn't have to make sure you and everyone here aren't dead every day."

"And you think I could be someone who can protect everyone?" Oscar asked.

"Like I said Oscar, I like to make investments," Weiss told him, "try and make my investment pay off."

"Yes... of course miss Schnee," Oscar answered, "I'll do my best then."

* * *

Weiss Age 17, Present Time

Convincing Oscar to join Beacon was easy.

Everyone else in the group also agreed that this would be for the best.

Ozpin was an important man, if Ruby and the others ran into any trouble they knew they would need his help should the worst happen. Oscar would benefit greatly already having the skill necessary to survive.

They were hoping that Ozpin wouldn't need Oscar, but considering the worst case scenario it would be better to be prepared.

Getting Penny into Beacon was part luck and part cunning.

With her father no longer treating the workers like slaves she had time to focus on her studies even more. Thanks to her knowledge of math and science she was able to get into her next destination with ease.

The Atlesian military, the science division.

It was here that Weiss volunteered her services to the R&D department where head Scientist and Engineer Ghepetto resided, Penny's future father.

At first people didn't take her seriously thinking Weiss was a rich girl full of herself.

Day one and she had showed just how intelligent she really was to everyone.

At age 15 Weiss finally got her chance. Ghepetto was working on a new project, a way to generate artificial aura. As aura only belonged to beings who possessed a soul he thought "what if he could create an artificial soul".

It took six months of programing non-stop with limited breaks. Weiss was sure Ghepetto would die from exhaustion.

Then one day the scientist rented out a new private lab of his own, its contents were labeled classified.

That night Weiss snuck out of her home to invade the classified lab. It was here that she finally met Penny.

* * *

Weiss Age 15

"Hello?" Penny asked.

"Uh… hello?" Weiss said.

Weiss had gotten her hopes up thinking that Penny was ready and formed. This was not the case, she was just a program on the computer at the moment connected to a generator. Though to its credit Penny still had her girly voice.

"Who are you?" asked the machine, "You are not Ghepetto, or Ironwood."

"Oh, well I'm Weiss Schnee," Weiss answered.

"Weiss Schnee, of Schnee Dust Company," Penny said reading the data knowledge she was installed with, "You do not have clearance to this lab, you are an intruder illegally trespassing onto private property. How may I help you?"

"Oh well nothing, I just heard there was something amazing here so I had to see it," Weiss answered.

"You think I'm amazing?" Penny asked, Weiss thought she could hear her giggling, "Thank you Weiss."

"So what do you do here? All by yourself?" Weiss asked Penny.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"Do you do anything for fun?" Weiss asked her.

"Fun? Is that a necessity of some kind?" Penny asked.

"No that's-," Weiss tried to say but she heard the door to the lab being opened.

"FREEZE!" Ironwood called aiming his gun, Ghepetto soon came in after.

* * *

Weiss Age 17

That was a close call for Weiss, everything was almost ruined when Ironwood threated Weiss with arrest for breaking an entering a secure military owned location.

With a bit of begging and pleading from Weiss and surprisingly some from Penny she was able to get off with no punishment after signing a document promising her silence of the project.

A week later Ghepetto had called for Weiss to come over and help with the development of Penny. Apparently Penny kept pestering him for the company and Ironwood could no longer take Penny's constant request and lack of compliance.

Weiss became Penny's first friend, and in a way Mother.

Weiss offered a few things to aid in Penny's design. A detachable sheath to allow Penny to carry her new swords on her back and still use her wires to make her seem like a normal person.

A new skin derived from an artificially made super plastic of Weiss's design that made Penny look and feel like a normal human.

And best of all a tongue with sensors capable of simulating taste along with a generator capable of converting organic matter into fuel.

After a year of tireless research Penny was finally born.

In time Ghepetto began to see Penny as a daughter, while Penny saw both him and Weiss as her mother and father. Which humiliated Weiss to no end.

Though now she knew that Ironwood was still capable of laughing.

Weiss knew that Ironwood wanted to use Penny as a weapon against a coming great threat. Weiss was able to coax Ironwood into saying that much. Which meant it wouldn't be strange for Weiss to give him the following suggestion.

"You know if you think something is going to happen in Vale don't you think it would be better if Penny was nearby and already familiar with the area?"

Ironwood knew Weiss was playing him, but he also thought she was right.

And he was at the limit of listening to Penny beg him permission to be let go.

So now Weiss was flying to Beacon with both Oscar and Penny, giving them the chance to live their dreams and lives that they previously never had.

* _Beep beep beep beep*_

Weiss heard her Scroll going off.

"Ah, that'll be the others," Weiss said, she pulled out her scroll and turned on the screen.

" _Hey Weiss_!" Ruby called out. Behind her were the docks for the airships that would take her to Beacon.

"Ruby, it's so good to see you again," Weiss said, "So… how did last night go?"

" _It went perfect, I got into Beacon_ ," Ruby said, " _So, you with your friends_?" she asked.

"Right here, say hello," Weiss said turning the scroll to Penny and Oscar.

"Hello again Miss Ruby," Oscar said.

" _Hey Oscar,_ " Ruby said, " _And who's your new friend here?_ " she said happy and giddy.

"Hello, my name is Penny," she said.

" _Hi there Penny_ ," Ruby answered, " _So are you guys ready for Beacon_?"

"Yes, I am ready," Penny said.

"I… hope I am," Oscar answered.

" _Oh you'll do fine Oscar_ ," Ruby told him.

"So… I thought you were still in Signal? You also got into Beacon?" Oscar asked her.

" _Oh well last night I stopped Roman Torchwick_ ,  _Glynda and Ozpin himself saw what I could do and decided to let me in early_ ," Ruby explained.

"You skipped two years!?" Oscar asked surprised, "That's… incredible," Oscar felt a little down about himself.

" _Oh well I got really lucky,_ " Ruby said, " _And I didn't catch Roman just his hired help, Roman got away_."

"Well I'm glad that I'll be seeing you at Beacon as well. It'll be nice to see you and Yang again," Weiss told her.

" _Okay well I gotta go now, I'm gonna meet up with Jaune as well and then we're gonna fly. We'll all meet up at the doors. See you soon_ ," Ruby said.

"See you there," Weiss answered before hanging up.

"Wow, so Ruby got to skip two more years. She must be really strong," Oscar said.

"Weiss, did you know that Ruby would be skipping two years already?" Penny asked her.

"Ruby is an exceptionally strong huntress, I had a feeling she'd meet us at Beacon," Weiss told her.

"Wow, you're friends sound sensational," Penny said, "Do you think that they will want to be my friend?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fast friends with everyone," Weiss told her.

"Sensational," Penny said happily.

* * *

Ruby Age 15

Ruby hung up her scroll relieved that she saw Penny and Oscar on the plane. She didn't think Weiss could pull it off, but she got Penny and now she would be able to attend Beacon. This time she wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Hey Rubes," Yang said holding two enormous suitcases, "Did they get in?"

"Yup, Oscar and Penny were riding with Weiss," Ruby said.

"Lucky, I miss riding Weiss's private ship," Yang said, "Well let's find vomit boy and go save everyone," she said.

"Yang it's been forty-five years, don't you think it's time for a new name?" Ruby asked.

"Nope."

* * *

Jaune Age 17

" _And you're sure it'll be okay for me to join in_?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, " _I wouldn't want to impose on you or your friends._ "

"No no no, Ruby and the others would love to meet you," Jaune told her through his scroll, "You'll love them all Yang knows all the places around Vale to have fun, and Ruby and Ren make the best cookies and pancakes it'll be great."

" _If you're certain_ ," Pyrrha said, " _I'm… really looking forward to meeting you in person Jaune_.  _It gets really lonely when it's just me in Mistral… which is… pretty much always._ "

"Yeah I get it someone as skilled and amazing as you can be pretty intimidating to talk to," Jaune said.

" _Well I wouldn't say I'm that amazing_ ," Pyrrha answered.

"I would, you're… really amazing," Jaune paused feeling memories invade his thoughts.

"…  _Jaune? Are you okay_?" Pyrrha asked worried, " _Are you, crying?_ "

"No NO!" Jaune quickly looked away, "A-Anyway I gotta go I'm meeting Yang and Ruby I'll meet you at Beacon."

" _Oka-_ ," Jaune hung up before she could finish.

"Oh man this is going to be hard," Jaune stressed at the thought of acting normal around Pyrrha.

"You doing okay Vomit Boy?" Yang asked approaching him along with Ruby.

"Yeah… yeah I'll be fine," Jaune said a bit uneasy, "Also it's been 40 years will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope," Yang answered, "It's how I show love."

"Is Pyrrha still going to be coming to Beacon," Ruby asked him.

"Yeah, when I told her that I was going to Beacon and she decided she would attend Beacon as well. She was really happy to know that I'd be there," Jaune said.

"Can't blame her, you were the only real friend she's had since she won the first Mistral tournament," Ruby said.

"Yeah I was afraid you'd freak her out pretending to be her number one fan," Yang said.

"I'm not pretending," Jaune said, "Honestly I'm shocked I didn't hear about her sooner, she really was amazing. We can't let her waste her life like last time, I won't allow it."

"She won't Jaune," Ruby told him, "Remember Amber is still alive, Cinder won't be as big a threat as before."

"Good," Jaune said.

"Soooo… when are you gonna ask her to marry you?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Jaune yelled at her blushing.

"What? Are you saying you haven't thought about it?" Yang asked him.

"… maybe, a year after we graduate… if she accepts," Jaune said.

"Maid of honor," Ruby called.

"Maid of Ho- Shoot, no fair," Yang complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: Okay there's another chapter hopefully this'll get some reviews.
> 
> For Oscars weapon the term to look up is "Monks Spade" I figured a farm hand like Oscar would be good with a shovel. I'm trying to take him in the Shovel Knight direction.
> 
> Oscar and Penny will be attending Beacon as students and friends of RWBY and JNPR along with two other surprise guest who had been saved.
> 
> Review lots, hope you all like it. Bye.


	3. Blake's Iron Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: For those of you wondering Weiss is not going to be a Mary Sue, she's better than before but I plan to make all members of RWBY and JNPR better than before but not invincible and still have weakness's. Weiss just seemed like the kind to take advantage of Atlas's technology advantage and learn more than before but she's not gonna genius all the problems away. Also they're definitely nowhere near as strong as they were when they killed Salem.

Blake Age 17

Blake looked out the window of the Airship leading to Beacon. Concern, worry, and hope that things would still be fine once she returned home to Menagerie. When she had returned she knew that the chances of keeping the White Fang peaceful would be impossible, that getting equality would for every single Faunas out there was going to take several lifetimes.

She had resigned herself to knowing that she would be dead long before equality was accomplished.

Yet she wouldn't let her life be a waste, she would do everything to set an example for her brothers and went to work trying to change whatever she could.

She knew that she couldn't keep her father in charge of the White Fang. Being chieftain would take too much of his time and she needed someone she could trust to watch over her home. She would need to reign in and lead whoever she could, but she was going to need help.

She had looked for whoever she could, anyone who was educated enough that didn't hate humanity too much.

Blake learned of a very well educated Faunas named Tukson, a former White Fang member who tried to defect.

Before Cinder had him killed.

Tukson was a reader, well versed in many forms of literature, and above all he was smart. Teaching him all she knew as well as getting him ready for the responsibility and patience needed to fully help the White Fang Blake was confident that Tukson could handle himself. Though she knew she had to beat a bit of combat training into him, least he fall victim to another foe like last time.

Blake had done all she could.

"…  _whereabouts of Torchwick are still unknown and police are still on the search_ ," Lisa Lavender announced finishing her report on the robbery Ruby stopped, " _And finially today the people of Menagerie bid goodbye to White Fang leader Blake Belladonna who has begun her four year long education at Beacon_."

" _Sigh_ , they just had to let everyone know where I am," Blake muttered.

" _Miss Belladonna is well known for her strong stance on equality for Faunas and has been the victim of many anti-faunas assaults. Never once retaliating or defending herself she has shown the people of the world the injustices that she and her kind face._ "

Blake looked down at her arms. When she began Beacon the first time her skin was porcelain white. Now she could see the many scars and wounds she had been inflicted with over the years of leading the White Fang.

" _According to our sources Blakes right hand and close friend Tukson of Tukson Books will be assuming position as leader of the White Fang until Blake Belladonna's graduation. Tukson has been quoted saying 'I know that this job will be difficult, the White Fang wishes for a world of equal rights. A world I know I will not live to see. I will respect Blake's wishes and lead the White Fang as best as I can, we will not succumb to violence or hatred as the Blood Fang has. We will show the world that we Faunas are not to be feared'."_

In her time back she had taken to reading far more than before. She needed to know as much as she could about law and society. Racism and where it started, how people began to fear and loath Faunas, how some places began to accept them and treat them as equals.

When she was a child and her father said she was old enough to join in a protest that's when she knew what she needed to do. Apparently there was a pharmacy who was refusing medical supplies to Faunas.

Blake got in the middle of the protest and ran up to the man telling him what he was doing was wrong. In a fit of anger the pharmacy owner had promptly kicked Blake away from the shop breaking her arm.

Blake was able to stop her father from retaliating, and the protesters from attacking, yelling at them all to not fight.

By some miracle they didn't her father and the protestors left. Yet many people had seen the Faunas child assaulted by a full grown man.

A stream of online reviews flooded in telling people what happened, then the media got involved, then the police.

The pharmacy owner was now known as a child beater, and to keep his store from shutting down he was forced to let the Faunas in.

Her father didn't want her to be a part of any more protest after that, but Blake knew that it had to be done, she had gone against her parents wishes.

She would stand against the bigots and intolerant and let them take their anger out on her. She would get hurt, punched, stabbed, a few times shot. Yet never once did she fight back or defend herself, she would take the pain each and every time.

This opened people's eyes, the general public began questioning who was in the wrong, and now a much larger and noticeable population of Remnant no longer treated the Faunas differently.

By the time Blake was 12 her father had stepped down as White Fang leader and the group became aimless. When she was 13, despite her young age and parents objection, she took command of the White Fang and continued to allow people to assault her all to make a change in the world.

There was constant pain in Blake's life, but she knew what she was fighting for. She would take any physical pain the world threw at her to ensure the Faunas did not turn savage.

There was still racism, that was something Blake knew was never going to change, but she was content with what she did. When she graduated Beacon stopped Salem and took over the White Fang again she would continue to aid in her people to keep changing and fixing what little she could as much as she could.

However despite her best intentions it wasn't enough to keep all the White Fang from separating and turning into the Blood Fang.

Adam, her old friend, had gotten sick and tired of watching Blake allow herself to be hurt by the 'filthy humans'. Blake did everything in her power to keep Adam becoming the murderer he once was but his hatred was something she knew she couldn't quell herself.

After some time Adam had taken the few Faunas that were still angry at humans and defected from the White Fang, becoming the Blood Fang.

So while she had succeeded in keeping the White Fang from turning into a terrorist cult, she still had to deal with another new terrorist cult.

The White Fangs goal of equality had been slowed thanks to the Blood Fang who gave Faunas a bad name.

However she was stronger than before and she would stop Adam if she had to. None of her friends would suffer like before.

Speaking of friends.

She looked to Emerald next to her who was fidgeting a bit.

"Emerald," Blake spoke.

"Ah! Uh- yes?" Emerald spoke obviously nervous, "Did you need something Blake? I still have some of the snacks mom made if-."

"No Emerald I'm fine," Blake was a bit annoyed at her constant submissive behavior towards her, she'd been like this ever since her family had taken her in.

* * *

Blake Age 8

Blake had kept her eye out in the area she was in. The White Fang was here to protest against realtor agency that was refusing to allow Faunas to find housing. Blakes father had allowed her to attend this protest but she was forced to keep in the back as to not get hurt like she always does.

Blake knew that this was where Emerald would be.

Her job in the past was to ensure that Emerald didn't fall into Cinders hands, her abilities were rare and dangerous in the wrong hands. Emerald was the instrument that had framed Yang and killed Penny, actions that were enough to get people angry and draw the Grimm into the Vytal Festival.

The city Blake was in would be the one Emerald would sneak into to seek shelter.

Apparently Emerald came from a traveling tribe similar to the one Yang's mother came from. Emeralds tribe was just as violent, but not as lucky in surviving as Raven's tribe. Emeralds parents were facing tough times, and to try and save on resources and food her mother left her alone in the forest nearby to abandon her where she had been forced to learn to survive at a young age.

Were it not for Emerald discovering her semblance she probably would have died.

The protest was still going on, but there were signs of the realtors caving in. The White Fang would be successful and Blake would soon be forced to leave the city. She knew that she had to find Emerald no matter what.

Blake snuck away to have a look around the city to try and find some place she figured Emerald would be. She arrived at a part of the town that had a few restaurants in it, including a bakery.

"Wait where-… hey HEY!"

The door to the bakery was launched open and Blake saw a familiar mop of green hair.

"STOP THAT GIRL!" the bakery owner ran out carrying a rolling pin. Blake had to act fast.

Emerald was already far ahead of her, Blake could hear the sound of the baker tripping over something, no doubt Emerald left a trap to slow him down. Rounding a corner she barley saw her target make another turn down an alley. Blake knew that Emerald had run into a dead end.

The alley had a dumpster and a large wire fence in the middle, but Emerald was nowhere to be seen. Blake listened, feeling the air around her for any changed. She noticed something moving to the left of her.

* _SHOVE_ *

"AH!"

The hallucination wore off, and Emerald fell dropping the small baguette of bread she had taken from the bakery.

Blake looked down at the little thief. Thin and malnourished, wearing dirty rags, and she was very afraid of Blake. She had obviously caught Emerald during her early years of thievery while she was still inexperienced and even less likely to eat every day.

Blake looked down at the bread she had taken, it had fallen into the grime infested dirt. She had reached to pick it up, but Emerald violently shoved her away.

"NO!" she yelled at her, "IT'S MINE!" she quickly took the bread and started biting and chewing the soiled food as fast as she could. It was dirty but Emerald was desperate to get whatever food she could.

" _This was our enemy_?" Blake thought looking at the child struggling to swallow the filthy bread.

She was going to try and talk to Emerald but she heard the sound of angry yelling coming. Emerald stopped eating and started crying running. She dropped the half eaten food she had taken and headed for the wire fence that was blocking her path. She tried to shake it as hard as she could to make some new path but it was futile.

The Baker had arrived, out of fear and reflex Emerald used her power to make herself seem invisible to the man. However she had forgotten about Blake and knew that she could still see her. She started crying some more thinking about what was going to happen when she got caught again.

"Hey kid," the baker said to Blake, "You see some thief with green hair go by here?"

" _No no no no no_!" Emerald thought, she couldn't get caught, people hurt her when she got caught.

"She ran that way," Blake said pointing away from Emerald.

"Thanks," the baker had run off.

He was gone, Emerald started to calm down a bit seeing that she was safe questioning why this Faunas child had aided her. Blake turned back around to Emerald who was still horribly stressed out by what happened. Emerald picked the now even more dirtied bread and finished it off still acting wary of Blake thinking she could still steal her food.

"BLAKE!?" another woman called out.

Emerald tensed up again and reacted out of instinct blocking the vision of the new larger adult Faunas. Kali had arrived, looking for Blake after she had wandered off from the protest group.

"There you are," Kali said worried. Emerald stood still not wanting to give away her position. She relaxed a bit this time thinking Blake would lead her away like she did the man before.

"What was that all about, you didn't cause any trouble did you? You know your father doesn't like it when you go out on your own," Kali scolded Blake.

"There was a little girl here," Blake said pointing to where Emerald.

" _What?_ _… no no no no_!" Emerald thought frightened. She led the baker away why was this girl telling on her now?

"Hmm?" Kali looked to where Blake was pointing, unaware Emerald was hiding herself, "There's no one here Blake."

"No look she's right there," Blake said pointing.

Kali looked again, this time she focused on the area her daughter was pointing. She still didn't see anything, but she knew that Blake wasn't one to tell her mother lies.

…

…

…

"… _hic_ …. _"_

Kali heard for a second what sounded like a little kid trying not to cry out loud. Kali listened closely and could hear tiny labored panting breaths.

"Hello?" Kali called out and started moving forward down the alley. Emerald started to panic some more and she was unable to concentrate.

Kali was shocked and surprised, out of nowhere a small child appeared in front of her. Fearful and crying Kali could already see that this child had been through some terrible times. She reached out for Emerald, but the little girl saw this as a threat and ran off for the wire fence again. She tried to stick her arms underneath and squeeze herself through the very tiny gaps, it wasn't going to work and she just scraped her arm against the concrete floor violently trying to get away.

"Wait wait wait," Kali calmly took ahold of Emerald and picked her up. Emerald struggled to get away but she was just too weak to even put up a fight.

"Don't worry, it's all right," Kali told her in her kindest voice hugging little Emerald close to her, "Where did you come from? And where are your parents?"

" _mmnnnnnnnnn… …. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_!"

* * *

Blake Age 17

After getting the housing problem taken care of, with Blake once again getting herself hurt, Blake and her family headed home.

Emerald became the very first human in Menagerie's history to be adopted by a Faunas family.

At first little Emerald just kept to herself staying hidden in the small room they gave her unable to trust Blake and her parents at first. Soon though she started to come out of her room for brief moments at a time and realized that Blake's family wouldn't hurt her.

Emerald soon started speaking to the family and interacting with them. She took part in Blake's homeschooling and combat training. After some time Blake could see that Emerald was grateful to her family and did everything she could to help them every day at all hours, even taking over the majority of Blakes own chores.

When Blake took over the White Fang Emerald worked with her doing every single little thing she could from getting coffee to managing the funding, aiding the White Fang on the sidelines and joining in the cause.

Blake could tell the Emerald was being more than just helpful, she was afraid of being seen as a burden or weak. After being abandoned once for being useless Emerald was afraid that something similar might happen again. Emerald did everything to please her new family. She was submissive and would do anything they asked her and beyond.

It was a problem Blake would have to fix during her time at Beacon.

"What's got you so riled up?" Blake asked her sister.

"Beacons a... pretty big deal, and I... kind of think I might be in over my head," Emerald said.

"You'll do fine, you were able to get them to let you in remember?" Blake said.

"Yeah but that's only because I was associated with you. You and the others do all these amazing things all the time, best I've done for you is hold up a picket sign," Emerald said.

"You've helped out, and to be fair you didn't get that great of a start with your life," Blake told her.

"I know, but I should be better for-," Emerald tried to say.

"Emerald," Blake told her, "You don't have to be good enough for anything, you don't owe anything to mom and dad alright. You need to get that through your head."

"I know I know… sorry," Emerald said apologetic.

Blake went back to watching the news about her and the White Fang.

"Do you think Tukson will be fine?" Emerald asked.

"He's strong and I taught him everything I know, he'll be fine," Blake said.

The television disappeared and a familiar hologram of Glynda appeared in its place as she gave the same speech welcoming in Students of Beacon.

* * *

Blake Age 17

The airship landed and the students flocked off the ship excited to start their semester. Blake and Emerald stepped off, Emerald ran ahead amazed at the sight of the large castle that was Beacon academy.

"It's beautiful," Emerald said looking up at the tall towers, "So where do we go from here?"

"We're meeting the others at the gates," Blake said, "Then after that we go to the auditorium for orientation."

"When you say others…" Emerald started.

"Mercury is also attending Beacon," Blake told her.

" _Ugh_ ," Emerald groaned.

"Come on he's not that bad," Blake told her.

"He hits on EVERYONE," Emerald said in annoyance, "It's going to be annoying listening to him try to seduce Yang every day."

"Well get used to it because-." * _SLAM_ *

Blake was cut off when a pink blur tackled her to the ground and hugged her. Emerald thought Blake was being attacked and was about to pull out her weapons, but she relaxed when she saw who it was.

"BLAAAAKE!" Nora cried out happily cuddling her, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Hello Nora," Blake said unsurprised at her actions.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha," Nora stuttered in delight as she cuddled the top of Blake's head, "Your ears are so soft."

Blake didn't take her bow with her this time, though if this was going to keep happening she might need to fix that.

"Nora please get off her," Ren arrived telling her off.

"Sorry," Nora said getting off of Blake and aiming for Emerald, "EMERAL-AH!"

* _THUD_ * Nora tried to tackle Emerald into a hug but to everyone else it looked like she was trying to hug the air when she fell over.

"Hello Nora," Emerald said unsurprised by her actions as well, she reached out and helped Nora up.

"Are you excited that we're finally here I've been waiting for so long to come to Beacon and we're finally here and best of all I can get some alone time with Ren away from his parents I mean not that I don't like them they're the nicest people ever but Ren's father Li is always keeping Ren and me busy and An won't leave the two of us alone in the same room but they're not here now and we can nopah ahf roof rephree temepfher-."

Emerald placed her fingers on Nora as she spoke. She liked Nora, the two of them having similar backgrounds, but she could get on her nerves sometimes. How in the world she didn't get Ren to break up with her she would never know, she had always been clingy to him and there had been more than one time when she talked about marrying him.

That was the kind of relationship talk that was supposed to scare away all men.

"Did you two just get here?" Blake asked Ren.

"Yes, and it seems that the last of the Airships are just about to arrive," Ren said, "We'll all be together again."

" _sigh_  and that means I need to spend more time with Mercury," Emerald groaned.

"-I mean its not like Ren was the one who started it I was the one who wamafhe rif ispwaf," Nora continued until Emerald put her fingers back on her lips.

* * *

Jaune Age 17

Jaune felt like he was going to puke again. He Ruby and Yang waited at the large doors of the academy auditorium. At any second Pyrrha was going to arrive and he was dreading what might happen. He was expecting some butterfly effect to kick in and declare that he and Pyrrha could never meet again in some form.

"You… doing okay Jaune?" Ruby asked him.

"Yeah I'm just fine, why is there something wrong with me?" Jaune answered quickly.

"Well this is the fifth time I've had to remind you that you shouldn't be using a sword and shield as a mirror and comb," Yang commented.

Jaune looked in his hand to see that he was holding his sword right over his hair while using his shield to check his reflection, "So it is," he sheathed his weapon back on his hip, "Look I've never done this kind of thing before. I only get one shot at this and I keep thinking I'll mess this up forever."

"What's to worry about, you were perfectly confident in talking to her the first time," Yang told him.

"The first time I had no idea who Pyrrha was, or that she could possibly be interested in a guy like me. A guy who cheated his way into Beacon and had no applicable skills needed to be a hunter and thought Grimm could be killed just by believing in yourself enough," Jaune told them.

"Well it's that kind of thinking that Pyrrha hated, you know she doesn't like to be put on a pedestal," Ruby told him, "When you met Pyrrha she wanted normality in her life and to be treated like all the other girls, just talk to her okay."

"And when you get together let me know, I've got about a thousand suggestive jokes to make that I've been thinking up for a long time," Yang told him, "Here's a preview; you two ready to cross swords?"

"Yang," Ruby told her.

"Has Pyrrha boarded the Arc yet?"

"Yang!"

"Is that a sword in your shield or are you just happy to see someone?"

"Ya-wait what does that one mean?"

"You know like his weapon, but the shield is his pants," Yang trailed off, "Actually yeah that one sucks."

"Ignore her and just do what you did before with Pyrrha and work your way up," Ruby told him, "You know how relationships go it takes time. You've dated before right?"

"Well… no actually, I haven't gone out with anyone," Jaune told her.

"No I mean before we all came back, in the future you've dated girls right?" Ruby asked him.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Oh my god," Yang suddenly realized, "Jaune… have you never in all our time… gone out with a woman," she asked him.

"…  _uuugh_ , no," Jaune admitted ashamed.

"That's… surprising… and that kind of makes sad for some reason," Yang said still thinking about Jaune's answer.

"You never asked out a girl after Pyrrha?" Ruby asked surprised as well, "But… there were tons of girls who wanted to go out with you. They wouldn't stop asking me to introduce them to you."

"Really? Like who?" Jaune asked a bit surprised but skeptical of Ruby.

"There was that one village we evacuated a year before Salem's death, the head of the village's guard," Yang said recalling the future.

"Her? … Oh yeah I remember- wait is that why she kept asking me to help adjust her breast plate?!" Jaune questioned in shock.

"There was that girl who ran the inn near Haven after we stopped the Grimm from destroying it," Ruby said.

"...oh... it did seem weird that she told me washing the customer's back was part of her job," Jaune blushed remembering his bathroom incident.

"The twins, the rabbit and cat Faunas, they invited you to sleep with them. Wait you did! What did you do back then!?" Yang asked him.

"They both wanted to-...!? I- I just slept! I thought they were shaken up when I rescued them from that fire and needed the company," Jaune said, his cheeks were enflamed from the memory.

"You are THE most vanilla piece of man meat I have ever met," Yang complained, "So... you've been a virgin this whole time."

"Yeah Yang, that's the thing to take away from all this," Ruby said annoyed at her sister.

"No I get it but... that's just... now I kinda feel bad for Jaune," Yang said with concern and worry.

"Oh she's here, she's here!" Ruby said excitedly.

"What!?" Jaune looked down the path leading to the courtyard. There she was exactly the same way that he remembered her. Battle corset, tall armored greaves, that golden crown she wore, red hair, and green eyes.

Pyrrha caught sight of Jaune and waved.

Jaune mustered up the courage and waved back at her.

Pyrrha waved again glad to see him.

Jaune waved right back.

Pyrrha just smiled and waved.

Jaune waved back again.

* _SMACK_ * "Go talk to her!" Yang scolded him.

"OW right right," Jaune said walking forward.

"Hello Jaune," Pyrrha greeted, Yang and Ruby could tell hearing her that there was a tone of awkwardness in her voice.

"Hey Pyrrha," Jaune greeted back.

"It's… good to finally meet you," Pyrrha said linking her fingers together.

"Yeah its… great to finally see you to," Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

"It's... nice to finally meet you," Pyrrha said.

"It's... great to see you," Jaune answered

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"YOU SUCK AT THIS!" Yang yelled at Jaune.

"YANG!" Jaune yelled at her, "Uh… so did you want to meet my friends."

"Uh… yes, that sounds lovely," Pyrrha answered.

* * *

Pyrrha Age 17

Jaune introduced Pyrrha to both Yang and Ruby. Pyrrha was surprised to see someone as young as Ruby being allowed in Beacon, she must have been an exceptional fighter to be allowed in two years in advance. Yang was quick to name her P-Money and that was her name from now on.

"Wait… Yang?" Pyrrha questioned thinking she had heard her name from somewhere, "Are you… that traveling fighter Yang?"

"Oh you heard of me," Yang said happily, "Yeah it was nothing too big, I just got lucky a lot of the time."

Lucky should have been an understatement. There had been word of a young brawler who traveled Remnant on a motorcycle aiding in whatever villages she could outside of the kingdom. After years of aiding different villages her exploits had become famous.

"What are you doing here at Beacon? I thought someone like you would have already been good enough to be a huntress," Pyrrha said.

"Are you kidding me? Most of the time when a village was attacked by a massive Grimm they were forced to evacuate, I could only help with small Grimm," Yang said, "I'm still not good enough to be a huntress."

Jaune had told Pyrrha that he had a lot of friends, but she didn't know he was friends with such strong people. Her worries about not fitting in with his group started to lighten a bit. Maybe she would be able to fit in with Jaune's group after all.

"Oh hey HEY Mercury!" Yang had suddenly yelled.

Pyrrha noticed the new arrival, a grey haired tall young man. Was this another one of Jaune's friends? The person saw Yang who was beckoning him and walked up to join the group. He looked surprised when he saw Pyrrah

"Holy crap!" Mercury started, "Jaune you really are banging Pyrrah Nikos."

"… what?" Pyrrha questioned feeling her cheeks begin to warm up.

"MERCURY!" Ruby yelled at him. The statement had caused both Pyrrha and Jaune to blush profusely and Yang to start laughing.

"No! NO!" Jaune yelled, "We're not-! We never did-! Who told you this!?"

"Yang did," Mercury pointed to Yang who was still bawling on the ground from laughter.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled at her as Yang continued to laugh

"Mercury I didn't say Jaune and Pyrrha were that, I said Jaune wanted to do that," Yang corrected him.

"YANG STOP TALKING!" Ruby yelled at her when she made both Jaune and Pyrrha blush once again.

"Oh look more of my friends!" Jaune said getting everyones attention, "The one's I'm sure won't do anything to embarrass me let's all pay attention to them and only them!" he urged and ushered them.

Pyrrha looked where he was pointing and noticed a new group of people. Most noticeably she saw Weiss Schnee of SDC and Blake Belladonna the leader of the White Fang. Pyrrha was questioning even more how Jaune was friends with such powerful and well-known people. She also wondered why Jaune knew so many different girls.

"Pyrrha this is-." *GLOMP*

Jaune didn't get a chance to talk when the red haired girl in pink embraced Pyrrha into a large hug. All Pyrrha could do was stand there a bit surprised at the girls bold action.

"Oh uh… hello," Pyrrha said to Nora.

"Hi… I'm Nora," she said, Pyrrha wondered why this girl sounded so sad.

"Oh, hello Nora," Pyrrha answered back. Nora laid her head into her shoulder and Pyrrha felt what she thought was tears.

" _sniff_ I'm gonna be your friend!" Nora announced sounding sadder with each word, " _sniff_  we'll do everything together and I'm gonna protect you and make sure nothing bad ever happens to you _uuuuu_ ," she sounded as though she was on the verge of breaking out in more tears.

"Uh alright… thank you?" Pyrrha started fearing a bit for her life.

"Nora!" Ren had pried Nora away from Pyrrha, signs of crying were evident in her red eyes, "I'm sorry Nora is… really affectionate."

"Y-Yeah…  _sniff_ ," Nora's eyes were still watery and a trail of snot nearly left her nose.

"Is Nora okay," Emerald asked Blake worrying for her friend, "Does she know that girl on the cereal box?"

"I don't think so," Blake said pretending not to know.

"Emerald!" Mercury called out.

"Oh please don't," Emerald complained.

"Great to see you again," Mercury smiled at her, "So… how are the kids?"

"Wh- I don't have any kids," Emerald stated confused.

"Really? I can fix that."

"Damn it, every single time!" Emerald complained, "Why do you keep doing this!? I thought you were into Yang!"

"I gotta do something with my time while I wait for her to fall for me," Mercury explained smugly.

"Not gonna happen," Yang called out.

"Oh come on, it'll happen," Mercury told her.

"Trust me Mercury, no it won't," Yang told him.

"Salutations!" Penny called, "My name is Penny, and I would like to be your friend."

"Hey Penny," Ruby called out to her.

"Hey, I'll be your friend," Mercury stepped in.

"Sensational," Penny said with glee. After witnessing Nora Penny stepped in to hug Mercury as it seemed like the action one should do when wanting to be friends.

"Penny no," Weiss pulled her back from the boy, "Mercury if you do anything to this innocent girl I will castrate you."

"Oh you want to get close to me like that?" Mercury asked her suggestively.

Weiss just glared at him.

"… … Weiss please don't freeze my nuts off," Mercury asked suddenly worried.

"No promises," Weiss told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: Okay so it might seem like we're going slow, that's because I gotta give each and every person a new story and give out hints to what's new in the world.
> 
> Also just to let you all know this fic will not have any YangxMercury.


	4. Yang's Burning Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: I don't know if this story is doing well or not. Also guys when I make a mistake I'd like to know about it if possible. I'm a bit lazy when it comes to proof reading and I'm also impatient.

Pyrrha Age 17

"I'll...keep this brief," Ozpin spoke to the crowd, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin had finished his speech and Glynda had explained the next steps of their initiation. The large group of friends had gathered their sleeping wear and picked up a school sleeping bag. While Glynda had made it explicitly clear that boys and girls were to stay on opposite sides the group had gathered in the middle at the very center of the large room keeping close at the invisible border that separated the two groups. Jaune, Ren, Oscar, and Mercury kept to one side in a disorganized random layout of sleeping bags. The girls of RWBY along with Pyrrha, Nora, Emerald, and Penny stayed on their side with an even more messy organization of sleeping bags.

" _MNNNNNNN_ ," Nora whined as she huddled under the covers of her blanket watching Ren, "Why do they have to keep us so far apart?"

"Nora I'm right here," Ren told her.

"We just got away from your parents and now the teachers won't let us be together," Nora sadly cried.

"They let us be together, just… not alone," Ren said.

"It's been so long," Nora told him.

"It… kind of has," Ren silently agreed.

"I was hoping for a nicer welcome," Mercury said, "Ozpin seems way too uptight, does he not think any of us are good enough, or that we won't end up helping people or fighting Grimm?"

"Ozpin is known for his wisdom, I'm sure there was some deeper meaning in his words," Pyrrha said.

"Right well on that note elephant in the room I gotta ask Jaune buddy why is Pyrrha Nikos here?" Mercury asked him, Pyrrha gave a look of concern at his question.

"Mercury!" Jaune hissed at him.

"What? It's a legitimate question," Mercury defended.

"Is she really that famous?" Oscar asked, he had seen her before like everyone but only on a box of cereal.

"Pyrrha Nikos has won the Mistral Regional Tournament a current record, and is also Sanctums highest graded graduate," Penny spoke, "She is also currently sponsored by Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes."

"That's… correct," Pyrrha said, a part of her was disheartened that people still knew of her this far out.

"So you're really strong to," Oscar was even more unsure of himself now.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm that strong," Pyrrha spoke, "Honestly I got lucky in a lot of my fights."

"So why are you friends with Jaune?" Mercury asked.

"Mercury!" Yang hissed at him this time.

"It's fine," Pyrrha spoke, "Jaune and I were pen pals for a long time. The first note I got from him was after my first win in the Mistral tournament. He said he wanted to know how I got so strong and wanted to learn so that he could be strong to."

"And you just answered back to a complete stranger? And kept speaking to said stranger?" Mercury asked her.

"It was… nice, I usually didn't have a lot of other people to talk to being so busy," Pyrrha said.

"Aw."

Everyone heard the small adoring sound and looked to Emerald who immediately slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Uh… 'ah'… that's interesting," Emerald answered.

"Did you just think that Pyrrha and Jaunes story was cute?" Mercury teased.

"Shut up, it's a nice story about a guy who isn't a flirt to girls," Emerald taunted.

"Hey, I am a gentleman to girls," Mercury told her, "The pretty ones at least. I gotta say Jaune I was thinking that you were… you know… with the fact that you spent so much time around girls and haven't made move on any of them," Pyrrha's attention suddenly spiked. How long had Jaune known all these other people?

"Dude come on seriously? Why is everyone ruining this day for me?" Jaune told him annoyed.

"Well the footie pajamas didn't help," Mercury commented.

"The hell's that supposed to mean!? My mother made this it's comfy," Jaune argued defending his bunny onesie.

"Still can't believe you decided to wear that," Weiss spoke.

"So then Mercury tell me, how is it that Jaune came to associate with you?" Pyrrha asked Mercury.

"I met him through Yang and Rubes," Mercury said.

"And… Jaune, how did you meet everyone here?" Pyrrha asked him wondering about his relationship with the many women.

"Oh well it's a really long story. I met Ruby and Yang when we were kids when me and my parents took a trip to Vale, and by that time they were already friends with Weiss and Blake," Jaune said.

"Ah I remember that time," Ruby said, "Weiss's dad was still cruel and Blake and her parents were protesting her father. You weren't protesting yet though right Emerald?"

"No I still needed some time to myself back then," Emerald spoke thinking of her past.

"Anyway Weiss escaped her father during that protest and Blake met her and then me and Yang me them," Ruby told her.

"You four met through a protest?" Pyrrha questioned Ruby and her three friends. The idea sounded ludicrous to Pyrrha, even more so knowing that two girls on the opposite sides could be friends so easily in what they said was a day.

"Yeah, Weiss's father was an asshole and she wanted to get away from him. Me and Rubes saw her and Blake and somehow the four of us hit it off," Yang told them.

"Ruby and I met in Vale during a family trip. I made friends with her and that's how I got to know the rest," Jaune answered.

"And… Nora?" Pyrrha questioned him.

"Oh she and Ren were friends with Ruby and Yang too," Jaune explained.

"Nora and I owe a lot to Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow," Ren explained, "He was one of the people who were able to save our village from a Grimm invasion."

"Yeah that guy's great, I also met Ruby and Yang through him," Mercury said, "He helped me out to."

"My family works for Mrs. Schnee and she's been kind enough to let me into her circle of friends," Oscar spoke.

"So… you've all been together for so long," Pyrrha questioned.

When Pyrrha had learned that Jaune would be attending Beacon with her she was ecstatic to finally have a friend. Part of her would worry that her status would cause people to avoid her like it did at home. However now she felt even more of an outcast. While she spoke to Jaune on several occasions she didn't know nearly as much about him as she had hoped and now he was surrounded by friends most of who spoke together with each other as though they were family.

She felt like a different kind of outcast to this group of people.

"Well all of us except Penny, she just got here," Jaune spoke noticing her slightly grim expression.

Pyrrha looked at the other new girl who was speaking to Weiss and Ruby with what looked like complete ease. Pyrrha wondered if she was really going to be able to fit in with Jaune and his group. The two had only recently started video calling each other though Pyrrha had been to shy to learn as much as she could about Jaune. The only things that she could get was that his family consisted of seven sisters, he was part of his village's guard, and that he was also a fan of X-ray and Vav. She had been cautious about letting someone she knew only through letters about knowing too much about her, but now she wished that she had taken the risk despite her manager and parents objection.

* * *

Yang Age 17

The bright hours of the yet to rise sun had arrived, the grand majority of students and even teachers had yet to awaken. Yet Oscar had grown so accustom to farm life's early dawn mornings that he had already woken up, forced to wait for morning. Oscar grabbed ahold of his new Scroll and did a new web search on the new girl. Sure enough all the info that Penny had mentioned turned out to be true, Pyrrha was a strong and well-known girl who had faced off and won against many different challengers.

"Can't sleep?"

"A-" * _slap_ * The surprise had almost caused Oscar to cry out in shock and he immediately muffled his cry. Looking over he could see Yang laying on her shoulder smirking at him.

"Y-Yeah, just… I always get up early in the morning," Oscar said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Meh it's fine," Yang told him, "I've learned to wake up the moment I hear a noise in the morning. What're you looking at? I hope you're not planning on taking P-money from vomit boy are you?"

"What? No," Oscar had to force a whisper almost yelling out at Yang's accusation.

"So what were you looking up P-money for then?" Yang asked him.

"I just… Penny said she did a bunch of these things so I wanted to know if what she said was really true," Oscar said.

"Man Penny can really talk huh? She's like a machine," Yang held back her laughs.

"Y-Yh-Yeah s-she… she can be really talkative," Oscar stuttered at Yang's words.

"So what did you find out?" Yang asked him.

"That… Pyrrha is really strong like everyone else," Oscar said.

"Aaaaand?" Yang lead him, "Come on Oscar I can tell that's not all."

" _Sigh_  I'm just worried how I'll do compared to a lot of people," Oscar said, "I'm not as strong as the others."

"Eh you're pretty tough," Yang said.

"But you guys are really strong," Oscar told her, "Miss Schnee had all her really expensive combat instructors and Blake grew up in Menagerie which is close to a lot of badlands."

"She's also leaned to take a beating," Yang told him.

"You sort of just turned into a legend traveling and fighting, at a really young age," Oscar told her, "How did you get strong?"

"Oh, well it wasn't easy for me," Yang told him, "Come to think of it have I ever told you my story?"

"Oh well no actually," Oscar answered.

"You need to hang out with us more," Yang told him.

"Well the farm has kept me really busy, and I didn't think it would be appropriate to join Miss Schnee when it was just girls," Oscar said.

"That never stopped Jaune," Yang told him, "When I was starting out at Signal I joined up a bit of a… guild… work… group? Group, I joined a group. The group was made to get people to help with villages who were too poor to hire real Hunters, it was basically a charity job."

"There's a group like that?" Oscar asked.

"Not officially," Yang told him, "It was a dangerous job for inexperienced fighters, a lot of people died taking on too much, and you were never covered for travel expense. Nobody wanted to get involved in it because while the message was nice the risk weren't worth it."

"Wait you went out to face the Grimm when you just started going to Signal!? And your father just let you do this?" Oscar asked her now concerned for his friend.

"He never knew," Yang told him, "He thought I was just being a rebellious teen at the time. Leaving the house for days kept thinking I'd come home pregnant."

"U-Uh," Oscar started to feel uncomfortable with Yang's honesty, "You went out to face the Grimm at a young age and never told your parents?" he questioned, the thought of going somewhere and not letting his own parents know was frightening to him.

"Yup," Yang told him, "It was dangerous… luckily I was able to handle myself. There were some moments I almost died but I've been able to help out a lot of people. Though most of the time I needed all the help I could get to handle the big Grimm, but I guess people really liked me because a lot of them started praising me. Enough to get my dad to find out and ground me for a month."

"But why? Why would you have gone out and risked you life like that?" Oscar asked her. Yang risking her life in many different dangerous situations was news to him.

"Honestly… my mother," Yang told him.

"She… inspired you?" Oscar asked her.

"Technically," Yang told him, "My mother is the leader of a group of thieves who go around killing and stealing to survive."

"Oh… that's… interesting?" Oscar said, this was even more news to him.

"Yeah interesting," Yang said sarcastic, "For a long time I wanted to know who my mother was and why she left me and my sister, then I find out it was to lead her other 'family'. Turns out being a mother was too much for her and not worth the responsibility. I mean I would have liked to at least get a phone call from time to time but no she just decided that I didn't exist. The rejection wasn't easy for me to take at first. I had decided that if my mother was going to prey on the weak then I would defend them. A bit of an F U to her. It was dangerous but it felt fun," she said remembering the past.

"Do you… miss her," Oscar asked.

"Not anymore, she made it clear to me that she didn't want to be a part of my life. I gave up on her," Yang told him, "So… in answer to your question Oscar; mother issues. Mother issues pushed me to be stronger than I've ever been before. You still want to be strong like me."

"No...well… kind of," Oscar answered, "But not if it means I have to give up on my parents."

"We all get stronger in different ways Oscar," Yang told him, "You just need to find your own reason."

"Yang, Oscar," the two of them peeked at this new voice, "I know you're having a moment, but please shut up now it's too damn early," Mercury told them.

"Sorry," Oscar said quickly hiding back under the covers of his sleeping bag.

* * *

Ruby Age 15

The morning passed the same as before. Nora telling Ren to wake up and following him through his morning routine before getting all the pancakes she could get her hands on with Ren.

"Reph meh me ingrafef wlelf feen naf roof."

"Nora, swallow," Ren told her.

After which everyone met up in the locker rooms where the entire first year all gathered putting on their armor and gathering their weapons. Discussions about teaming up were heard amongst the group of people. Oscar took notice and began to get curious.

"What do they mean by groups?" Oscar asked them.

"Here at Beacon they try to teach us about teamwork and cooperation. At the beginning of the year Beacon will pair us up in a team comprising of four people," Weiss told him.

"Oh, that sounds-."

"For the entirety of our four years here," Weiss finished.

"What!?" Oscar questioned shocked.

"Oh HELL yes!" Mercury cheered, "Hey Yang-?"

"No," Yang answered.

"Blake?" Mercury asked.

"No," Blake answered.

"Weiss?"

"No."

"Emerald?"

"Absolutely not."

"Ruby how old are you again?"

"Mercury I swear if you try anything-," Yang threatened.

"No no never mind, I fear you and your family slightly more than I want to get laid," Mercury answered.

"So we're just expected to work with people for four years? Oscar questioned, "Do we at least get to decide?"

"The process of team selection completely random," Penny told them, "According to records last year they put tags on Grimm in the forest and students were instructed to collect one and teams were created based on matching tags collected. Team matchup today will most likely be different and just as random."

"Wow, you seem really informed," Emerald commented on Penny.

"Yeah tell me about it, she has more information than a computer," Yang joked.

"HA HA HA HA!" Oscar let out a deafening awkward sounding laugh which got the groups and several other people's attention, "L-Let's go Penny!" he said pushing her away from the group.

"Goodbye friends," Penny called being pushed away.

"That was weird," Emerald commented.

"Yang stop," Weiss angrily whisper hissed at her, "You're not supposed to know yet, you're going to drive the poor boy insane. He feels responsible for me."

"No way, this is far too good an opportunity," Yang told her.

"I can't have people know who she is yet it's too soon I'll get in trouble," Weiss told her.

"Nobody will know relax," Yang told her.

* _Ding Dong_ * The speakers sounded signaling a message.

" _Will all students please report to the cliffs for initiation_ ," Glynda's voice was heard.

"Ooh me first!" Mercury called out, "I'm gonna figure out how to group up with just girls without you," he rushed out.

"What? He can't-… I gotta go!" Emerald rushed following Mercury.

* * *

Ruby Age 15

"This is nice," Ruby commented. She couldn't recall the last time she and the others could look out at the Emerald Forest surrounding Beacon. It was a long time ago, some idiot thought it would be smart to try and take the school back with a meager amount of soldiers, and she was the rescue party who failed to rescue anyone.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Ren all had the same look on their face.

"Now I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda spoke to them all, "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates  **today**."

"This is an important decision which will affect the next four years of your life and perhaps beyond," Ozpin said sipping his coffee, "With that in mind, the first person you make eye contact with will become your partner."

A few of the students looked around eying everyone who they thought they'd like. Others began to panic at the thought of who they would pair with.

"Once you have found your partner you shall make your way to the ruins in the center of the forest and collect for yourselves a relic," Ozpin said as he faced the students, "You will be expected to deal with any threat that would impede you. Destroy everything in your path. Are there any questions."

"Just so we're clear," Ruby said raising her hand, "We're free to land in any way we want and do anything while we're in the air?"

"I see no reason why not," Ozpin answered sipping his coffee again, "Now then, let us begin."

The sound of a mechanical device clicking was heard, immediately followed by a student being launched in the air. After three seconds the same event took place. Ozpin and Glynda turned to look at the air as they watched all the students flying in the air and descending to the forest below them.

However Ozpin began to notice eight students who seemed to close in on each other. Ruby used her Scythe to blast herself through a Glyph that sent her flying right to Weiss and the two grasped their hands together before landing. Yang had caught the blade Blake had thrown at her allowing the two to reel each other in. Nora stood on her hammer letting it launch her into Lie Ren before she caught him. Jaune in a quick burst of white light allowed himself to seemingly glide right into Pyrrha.

* _Ding ding ding ding_ * Glynda looked at her scroll to see the four new messages had popped up.

"It… seems we have our first four teammates," Glynda spoke.

"Hmm… perhaps next time we'll launch them in different groups next year," Ozpin spoke.

* * *

Ruby Age 15

"Oh thank goodness we pulled that off," Ruby cried when she and Weiss both landed with a combination of sniper recoil and glyphs in a small clearing, "Hey you don't think they can hear us do you?" she asked.

"No the cameras that survey the area have no audio devices to them," Weiss told her.

"Finally," Ruby said, "It's so nice to finally stop pretending."

"I agree, though we should still stay vigilant we have no idea who may be watching," Weiss told her.

"So… temple is in that direction and we have all day, let's take the leisure route," Ruby said as the two began their trek, "So how have Oscar and Penny been? The two seem to get along."

"I've let Oscar know what Penny is, it'll make things less awkward for him in the future," Weiss told her, "The boy really reminds me of Jaune, he's fully convinced himself that he can't become anything more than a farmer. I nearly had to forced him to come with me. Which reminds me, how was Roman when you met him."

"He reacted to me as well as I hoped. Still did his job but he felt guilty attacking the only person who's ever treated him like a human being," Ruby told her.

"I still think we should have just let him get arrested," Weiss argued with her.

"He had a hand in a lot of the coming events that we need to happen, and he might have stolen but he wasn't a killer. He didn't deserve what happened to him," Ruby told her.

"He kind of did," Weiss said.

"Okay yeah he did do things that got him what he deserved near the end, but I'll change his mind this time," Ruby told her, "We'll prevent Beacon and Vale from falling this time."

"And then what?" Weiss asked, "We know everything that will happen up to then but after that we'll be just as blind as before."

"We'll take them all down, we just need to play smart," Ruby said, "We know each of the people of Slaem's circle and where she is. We'll go after them one at a time. Plus they all hate each other."

"We may have beaten them before but we've been severely weakened from our previous selves and you lost your power of the silver eye," Weiss told her.

"I can re-learn that… in time… I hope," Ruby said, "And we also know who the four maidens are this time so we just need to make sure they stay safe."

" _sigh_ I wish we brought those powers with us, it would have made our problems so much easier," Weiss said.

"So now the fun stuff, what are you going to do when you meet Neptune?" Ruby asked her.

"We're taking about saving the human race from extinction and you want to gossip?" Weiss complained.

"Yes! I'm super bored with how slowly things have gone, I'm glad the worlds experiencing peace for now but I haven't had anything fun to do for a long time. I'm the youngest out of everyone my dad still thinks I shouldn't have the talk yet," Ruby said.

" _groan_ , well I'm not entirely sure," Weiss said, the antics and habits of her old boyfriend had plagued her patience, "I do miss him, but now I have to try and get him out of his flirting phase. It was a pain last time trying to fix him."

"I don't think he fully stopped," Ruby said, "He always seemed very polite to all the and I quote "kind looking girls" well until he- u-uh well he-."

"He died Ruby I know, every one of our families died back then," Weiss said, "At least yours didn't go down hated there were still people who wanted me dead."

"And Blakes still gotta meet Sun again," Ruby said recalling Blakes, "I really hope they hold back on role playing this time."

"Oh my god I know, as soon as Sun read her books with her the two of them kept it up non stop," Weiss said her cheeks red as she remembered her past encounters with the two.

* * *

Oscar Age 17

Oscar could feel the sharp wind pushing against his body as he fell to the earth below. Below him was a large tree dense with foliage. Oscar covered his face as he felt the branches of the tree move and caress him through its wood and leaves slowing his momentum. He reached out and grabbed a long straight branch near the bottom of the trees top half. The branch bent down far enough to reach the ground as he lightly touched the ground and landed on his feet.

"Thanks," he said patting the tree and facing the open, "Now… I need to find a partner next."

Oscar took out his shovel blade and let it extend to its full length keeping an eye on his surrounding area. Weiss had told him to always be aware of his surroundings and to keep a clear mind. The Grimm would be attracted to negative thinking of any kind, but even if he was focused and positive that did not mean Grimm wouldn't attack if they saw you.

Looking up at the current position of the sun he figured out the general location of the temple he needed to find.

" _Grrrrr_."

Oscar tensed up and turned around to the source of the noise. It was a lone Ursa Grimm about the size of a refrigerator. It marched forward clearly intent on attacking Oscar.

"Alright just… just stay calm," Oscar told himself, "Plan this out, you have the advantage."

" _GRAAAARRR_!" the Ursa charged at him with thundering steps. It lunged at Oscar who rolled to the side dodging the attack. Oscar dug his shovel into the ground and pulled up a chunk of the earth. With a light jerk of the shovel he sent the dirt clod directly up in the air and let it fall straight down.

* _WHAM_ * Oscar whacked the clod with his shovel like a baseball letting the dirt clod hit the Ursa dead center in its eyes.

" _RGAARGH_!" the dirt irritated the Ursa effectively blinding him as it struggled to wipe it's face clear with it's paws. Oscar took this opportunity to run up to the Grimm and swing the pickaxe side of his weapon right in the Grimm's forehead.

* _SHUNK_ * The Ursa's eyes instantly stopped glowing and the large creature's body fell with a thud.

"I… I did it?" Oscar looked down at the slowly dissolving Ursa, "Ha… HA HA I can't believe- I mean- This is amazing! I killed an Ursa!" Oscar knew they were one of the low tier Grimm to face but he still felt great being able to kill one.

" _RRRRRGH_!"

A new growl was heard and Oscar saw another Ursa similar to the other one he had just killed. After the rush he felt from his first kill he didn't back down this time, he just readied his weapon.

" _RRRRRRRRRRRRR… rnh_?"

The Ursa looked like he was about to charge Oscar, but something caught his attention. The Ursa saw something in the sky coming down right on top of it.

* _BOOOOOM_ * Oscar shielded himself from the large impact of whatever hit the ground, and it was it was heavy enough to make a shallow crater and billow up dust and debris. As soon as it cleared up Oscar could see that the impact had crushed the Ursa in half.

Between the two pieces of slowly dissolving Ursa was a little girl.

"Wh- Penny!?" Oscar questioned.

"Oscar hello!" Penny said happily as she rose from the ground and dusted herself off. Even after hitting the ground she appeared to be perfectly fine.

"What happened?" Oscar questioned looking her over for any damages or signs of her metal body frame.

"Oh… well as you may recall me and the other students were launched into the Emerald forest. I was the last one to be launched," Penny stated.

"I know that, why did you just let yourself hit the ground?" Oscar questioned still concerned.

"My body is designed to withstand heavy impacts, this includes falls from high distances," Penny told him.

"You were supposed to make a landing strategy," Oscar told her.

"I did, it was to hit the ground," Penny told him, "From a high distance, and I would be okay."

"Penny normally people don't allow themselves to just hit the ground," Oscar told her.

"Really? I've seen documentation of many different hunters who can take the impact of a fall after reaching terminal velocity and live with no negative effects," Penny said.

"Did those people voluntarily let themselves be launched in the air or fall?" Oscar asked her.

"Ooh… no all my records indicated that these incidents were in combat and emergency situations," Penny said in realization, "I see, so humans always defend themselves from anything that could cause any pain at all times. This high level of self preservation awareness may take time for me to adjust to."

"Also could you stop with your over analyzation? Saying things like 'My records' kind of make you sound like a machine, I think Yang might be getting suspicious," Oscar told her.

"Oh yes, now that you mention it Yang did seems to joke about me having machine like capabilities, very well I will archive that observation and plan accordingly," Penny told him.

"Kind of… missing the point," Oscar was dejected at her choice of words.

"… wait… are you alone?" Penny questioned looking around.

"OH… yeah I  _HRRGH_!"

"Sensational!" Penny cheered immediately hugging Oscar, "This means that by the rules of our initiation we are now partners! I was worried about who I would be paired with! There were many concerns about endangering Weiss and my father by revealing my origin but with you those odds have now drastically decreased, and you are one of the people I enjoy socializing with!"

" _PENGHY_ ," Oscar cried struggling to get out of Penny's grasp around his neck.

"Our next objective should be for the Ruins," Penny said and pointed in a new direction, "Based on the layout and clues left by Ozpin they are most likely in that direction."

" _HACK_ , great," Oscar coughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you need to breath at all times," Penny commented, "There's just so much for me to remember at times and when I'm in a dangerous situation or I'm excited I lose a bit of processing power-."

"Penny! Human," Oscar told her.

"Oh uh… I get… forgetful?" Penny answered.

"Better," Oscar told her, "Let's just go now," he told her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: I guess a few things are going to be predictable from here on out. I plan to add a few things to this new timeline though to keep things interesting. Also if you see a mistake or something that looks off tell me. I read it through but I know I missed something. Also I gave a hint at what Oscars abilities are I think they're fitting.


	5. Jaune's Caring Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: I updated my main fic so that should tide down my other fans for a while. Anyway I've been able to take RWBY's depressing a sh** stuff off my mind thanks to the release of the Switch and Zelda. Of course now I want to do a fic on that but I should get back to this one.

Yang Age 17

Yang held her ground against the two same Ursa who tried to attack her before. Using her palm's she placed both hands on top of their heads and held them down as they struggled and growled trying to kill her. Blake watched as Yang tried to keep her strength up holding the two opponents down but after some time her arms started to strain and lose strength. Eventually the two Ursa were able to get enough leverage and push themselves up a mere inch from the ground.

" _Rrrrrgh..._ Damn it!" in a split second Yang raised her hands from the Grimm's heads before bringing them down as fist blowing their heads off to the sound of her weapons gunfire. Yang relaxed her form feeling a trickle of sweat on her head.

"Well… that was longer than last time," Blake commented.

"Not strong enough, I'm still not strong enough," Yang said discouraged from her own test, "I could kill a building with my finger before, but now Ursa can match me in power."

"Well, I wouldn't call it matching," Blake said watching the two headless corpses start to dissolve away, "You know that we have time before we have to worry about anything right? Maybe even longer than before since we've changed so many things. You still have time to get stronger."

"In a mere half a year Cinder's going to bring in the White or Blood Fang and try and bring down Beacon. I want to be ready, I want to fight like I could before," Yang said.

"You're already much stronger than you were last time," Blake told her.

"Strong enough to face Adam?" Yang clenched her right arm at the mention of his name.

"You… may not match his current level," Blake said, "You won't be facing him alone this time though. I need to fight him as well to protect the White Fang's name from being tarnished."

"And when we face him will you be able to stop him? Or kill him?" Yang asked her.

"I won't kill him," Blake answered her.

"Because you still care for him?" Yang asked.

"Adam's past is something to sympathies with, and his actions are understandable," Blake told her, "But if I take him down for that it will hurt my cause and my people."

"Really? Seems like taking down a killer would help your cause," Yang said.

"People might rally around that idea at first and call me a hero, but eventually someone will start calling the leader of the White Fang a murderer," Blake said, "Someone's always looking for any excuse to call me a monster."

" _Sigh_ , enough enough," Yang suddenly spoke, "We're here doing our initiation again, we get to live our school lives twice, enough with the depressing stuff. How's having Emerald for a sister been for you?"

"It's… been odd," Blake answered, "I still have memories of her trying to kill me and everyone, yet now I have a completely new Emerald who's doing all she can for me and the White Fang. I know it's not her fault and she was taken advantage of before but I still can't fully look past the Emerald who manipulated us all and turned us against each other."

"I know what you mean," Yang said, "I still want to break Mercury's now real leg after that crap he pulled on me in the tournament. I never really got over him turning the world on me."

"Then… why did you volunteer to help him?" Blake questioned.

"Cause he had a terrible family," Yang said, "One half of my family was a bitch but at least I had my dad and sister. All he had an alcoholic abusive single father."

"And now he's pining after you," Blake joked.

" _Ugh_ , I know it's annoying," Yang said, "I was just being his friend, but he took that as an invitation. Had he not ruined my life and faith in humanity I just may have given him a chance."

"Technically he hasn't done anything to you," Blake corrected her.

"Don't be a smart ass," Yang told her, "Speaking of relationships any word on Sun?"

"He's still where he was the first time, but I haven't made any contact with him," Blake said, "I've decided to try and let things play out as they did before, hopefully he'll still takes notice of me."

"Well Sun didn't seem to be the kind to be turned off from frivolous things, such as a bunch of scars," Yang told her, "Seriously you kinda look like you shook hands with Elric Scissor hands."

"I'm aware Yang," Blake said.

"And then hugged him," Yang said.

"I get it."

"Then you and he played patty cake after playing slappers."

"YANG!"

"Don't get me wrong I mean I like your new look, all the scars make you look like a badass," Yang said, "Maybe next protest let one of them stab you diagonally on the face, scars like that always look cool."

"The people are trying to kill me, and you want one of them to stab me in the face?" Blake asked her.

"Oh please you're too quick to die from something like that." Yang said.

"I can't tell if you just don't care for my wellbeing or if you just have that much confidence in my skills," Blake said.

"Don't be stupid, of course I don't want anything to happen to my precious partner," Yang said, "I'm certainly not letting you leave me, not this time."

"I thought you were over that," Blake said with an annoyed glare.

" _Meh_ , I might try something trivial and petty later," Yang said, "hey speaking of weird relationships did you know that Jaune has never gone out with a woman."

"What? Yes he has, those sisters invited him to-."

"Those sisters he saved, he thought they just needed the company. Turns out that Jaune has been pining for Pyrrha for so long that he never went out on a single date or got any of the thousands of hints all those girls gave him," Yang told her.

"Oh!… so… he's never-."

"Yup."

"So he's been a virgin this whole time?"

"That's what I said!"

* * *

Penny Age 2

Penny happily skipped along the predicted path towards the site where she believed the ruins would lie. After meeting up with Oscar and becoming his official partner she began registering a desire to feel happy and enjoyment. She would also remember to word her feelings and actions in a far more subtle way that didn't seem to derive from a pre set system of thinking.

It would be a work in progress.

Penny wondered what she was supposed to do in this situation to appear normal to Oscar. Conversation, that was something normal people did when they spent time together

"What shall we do first once our school year begins?" Penny asked Oscar still a giddy as before.

"I'm not sure, to be honest I've been homeschooled my whole life. I've never really left the farm before so this is all going to be new to me," Oscar answered.

"My knowledge of school life is limited as well, I tried to learn what I could. However my home did not have sufficient documentation on school life or teenage activities. Though I did get to watch some old televised teenage drama comedy shows. Mother said that it was a terrible example of school life and didn't like me watching it," Penny said.

"You watched TV?" Oscar didn't think someone like Penny would consider watching something like that.

"Yes, my first year of sentient thought limited my existence to software so I learned what I could from whatever I could access to pass the time," Penny said.

"Which shows did you watch?" Oscar asked her.

"To prepare myself and to blend into my peers I observed such shows as Rescued by the bell, Boy meets Remnant, and Dawson's lake," Penny answered.

"Those shows?" Oscar recalled once watching a few episodes of what Penny mentioned when he was a kid. He knew that they were full of false teen stereotypes, and not one of those schools in the shows were combat schools.

"Um… what do you think you should do at Beacon exactly?" Oscar questioned worried about her answer.

"From what I have observed I must dedicate the absolute minimum of my time to maintaining my grade point average and instead spend it with friends. Since my gender identification is female I will spend the majority of my free time updating my look with cosmetic items, fighting other women while purchasing expensive clothing and accessories when their prices are marked, and deducing how to attract a superior male specimen," Penny answered.

"And that's what you want to do?" Oscar questioned thinking of all the terrible ways this could go wrong for the poor girl.

"Oh yes, though I will be having trouble completing certain aspects of suggested adolescent life," Penny said.

"Penny I don't know if you should-."

"A Beowolf is attacking."

"What!?"

" _RWAR_!" Oscar was caught completely off guard. If Penny didn't point behind him he wouldn't have seen the Grimm lunge at him nearly slicing his head off with its sharp claws. He ducked avoiding the attack and the wolf lunged at him again, this time Oscar held his weapon in front of him wedging it in the monsters jaws and keeping it at bay.

"Penny! Help!" Oscar cried laying on the ground and holding up the Beowolf.

Pulling her swords out of the sheath Weiss made for her she held the eight blades together as one before instantly charging forward to slash at the top of the Grimm's head. Without a sound the creature died allowing Oscar a chance to recover.

"What was that?" Oscar questioned Penny.

"The Grimm? I thought you were versed in Grimm types," Penny said.

"Not that," Oscar said looking at her weapon, "I've never seen you hold your weapon like an actual sword you usually make them float."

"Oh that, I'm surprised you noticed. Weiss was correct you are smart," Penny said, "Since I am acting undercover general Ironwood has ordered that I be set with a limiter to hide my full capabilities and avoid suspicion. I am operating at 10% capacity."

"You're keeping yourself weak?" Oscar questioned.

"Yes, I am unable to fight at full power unless it is for self preservation purposes or I am given authorization to," Penny answered.

"Will you be okay? Ten percent doesn't seem like a lot of power," Oscar questioned again worried at this new revelation.

"Do not worry, even at 5% I am still capable of defending myself and others of the known species of Grimm around this forest," Penny answered.

"But you shouldn't be limiting yourself-."

"We're surrounded," Penny stated. Oscar looked around again and saw a large amount of Grimm had indeed surrounded him and Penny.

"Why didn't you say something sooner!?" Oscar cried out.

"I don't see them as a threat so my priorities on alerting you were not that high. I apologize," Penny stated sounding genuinely sorry.

" _Sigh_ , it's fine forget it let's just fight them," Oscar said taking out his weapon.

"I register 16 Beowolfs closing in on us," Penny split her weapon up holding 4 thin swords together in each hand.

"I can only handle one at a time," Oscar told her, "Can you hold most of them off and let one attack at a time."

"Affirmative, choke point strategy. Targeting," Penny held up her swords allowing them to fold up into their gun form.

The first Grimm ran right for Oscar.

_*BANG*_

Before it could attack a flying grey bullet blew off its head.

"Penny?"

"Friendly fire."

The sound of multiple shots going off rang out in the forest. The Beowolfs looked up to see a rain of bullets flying through the air almost following them. A few of them tried to run but it was no use as 15 more bullets rained down on them all.

"All Grimm have been eliminated," Penny brought all her swords together into a thin mesh before sheathing them back in place.

"You doing okay," upon that Penny and Oscar saw Mercury walking towards them.

"Ah, Salutations friend Mercury," Penny waved happily.

"Mercury? Did you do all that?" Oscar questioned.

"Yup, learned a few tricks like that from my old man when- eh well its not important," Mercury said, "Though don't thank me too much. I thought I saw Penny alone and I wanted to make a good impression."

"Ah… well thanks anyway," Oscar knew full well what Mercury would do to impress women. Though he was still impressed himself nonetheless, that he was able to wipe out all of the Grimm at once by himself. While he could only handle one at a time, which showed just how little strength he had.

"So you and Penny are partners now?" Mercury asked eyeing the two of them.

"Yes, the two of us shall be spending the next four years here at Beacon together, and I am endeavoring to ensure that our time together is both enjoyable and pleasurable!" Penny said.

"PENNY!" Oscar held back a yell at her blushing at her choice of words. Mercury was having a laughing fit at what Penny had told him, "It's not what it sounds like!" Oscar argued.

"But that's how I'm going to remember it," Mercury said through his laughter. Oscar grumbled knowing that Mercury was going to tease him for this for a while.

"Where is your partner?" Penny inquired.

"Still haven't found one," Mercury stated, "Or at the very least a cute one that wasn't paired up already. Any chance you two saw Yang anywhere?"

"I had observed Yang as she flew through the air. She and Blake made contact with each other mid flight before landing, it is most likely that the two are paired up," Penny said.

" _Tch_ , damn I was hoping for that in with her," Mercury complained.

" _OH_ , do you plan to woo Yang through romantic poems and holding a boom box by her window?" Penny recalled such events from some scenes in her show, the thought of seeing it in action excited her.

"What? No that's stupid those things don't work in real life," Mercury told her.

"Are you certain?" Penny inquired, "I had observed similar scenario's and it seemed to work so well."

"Penny, you shouldn't confuse real life with TV. A lot of the stuff you saw is a big exaggeration of what real life is like," Oscar told her.

"Oh," Penny felt a bit down, "So my observations on adolecent life are false."

"Well you'll have to see for yourself to figure it out it'll all still be fun for you," Oscar told her.

"Guess I had to be here for whatever this is about," Mercury said a bit curious.

"So, as your female friend, you two won't try to gain my affections and fight each other behind my back?"

" _Pft_  PENNY!" Oscar yelled.

"Eh… maybe, I could definitely take Oscar down."

"MERCURY!"

* * *

Pyrrha Age 17

Pyrrha's years of isolation were going to be her downfall.

Ever since she started her combat training she had exceled in her lessons. For a short time she had been happy and proud of what she could do, but in time those she could call friends began to distance themselves away from her. The recognition, awards, and the sponsorships had been trivial to her when she had no one to share them with.

A week after her first tournament win she had gotten a fan letter. Despite her fame people rarely sent her letters, usually she got gifts of chocolate or flowers just physical items that meant nothing to her. Apparently a young boy named Jaune Arc saw her win the Mistral Regional Tournament. The letter was simple with a few lines saying how amazing she was and how strong she looked. She also read how he used a weapon like hers and wanted to know if she had any good tips.

It was just a simple letter, but the chance to talk or make a connection with someone even for a minute was too good to pass up. She wrote back to him explaining the fundamentals she adapted to her fighting style as well as her work out routine.

Even if he never wrote back to her again she was happy to have spoken to someone after being alone for so long.

To her surprise Jaune did write back to her again thanking her for her help. He also said that it was tough to keep up with her daily workout regimen and questioned how she was able to push herself.

This led on to the two of them talking about the differences in their fighting styles.

The two of them nerded out on comics.

Pyrrha envied Jaune as he complained about his seven sisters.

Pyrrha complained about her schools ridiculous work load as Jaune talked about how he was constantly asked to fill in for his Villages guard.

He sent her a bunch of home made goodies during her diet strict photo-shoots sessions that she said she hated.

She attempted to cook or bake something for him before finding out she was a horrible cook and just bought him some cookies saying sorry.

During the holidays he knitted her a sweater with her symbol, Pyrrha had to have one commissioned for him.

During her birthdays Jaune would send her a cake with some hand crafted soaps, Pyrrha started to feel as though she should branch out her hobbies when she once again bought another gift for him.

A year before arriving to Beacon the two of them had traded scroll numbers. Pyrrha was worried about seeing what Jaune looked like for the first time. Pyrrha spent the whole day ensuring that she looked presentable when the two finally called each other. While Pyrrha thought she wasn't the kind of person to care about how a person looked she couldn't stop thinking about how adorable Jaune looked.

Pyrrha had been so certain at the start of her celebrity life that she would be alone, but having Jaune cheer her on made any chance of feeling lonely fade away completely.

When the rules of partners had been explained by Ozpin Pyrrha's hopes of partnering up with Jaune had been dashed. That is until he literally caught her out of the sky.

The two of them had been walking towards the ruins for an hour now, and had yet to say anything to each other.

It was so easy to speak to him through letters, video chatting through their scrolls was manageable. Yet for the life of Pyrrha she couldn't see why it was so difficult or why she was so afraid of speaking to Jaune.

She needed to say something, anything to get a conversation going.

* _Clap_ *

Jaune jumped as Pyrrha broke the silence when she clapped her hands.

Pyrrha just starred at her hands wondering why in the world she thought she should have done that to start talking to Jaune.

"Um…," Pyrrha stuttered, "Thought… I thought I saw a bug."

"Oh, right of course sorry," Jaune said.

"No, no I'm sorry."

"Right… we're going to right way right?"

"Yes, yes I'm certain this is the way."

"Right."

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Right."

"Yup."

"… mm-hm."

"…"

Jaune's friend Yang was right, they were terrible at this.

As Pyrrha was trying to think of how else she should begin conversing Jaune raised his hand up to stop her. Pointing over to a gathering of bushes Pyrrha could hear the sound of rustling leaves and growling. Wordlessly the two of them nodded to each other quietly taking out their weapons and readying themselves for a battle. Jaune pointed left and the two of them tip toed at two different angles.

Pyrrha held her hand up in a fist and the two stopped. Raising three of her fingers Pyrrha began the countdown.

Three fingers.

Two fingers.

One finger.

"HYAH!"

"AAAH!"

"OH JEEZE!"

"JAUNE!" Nora yelled.

Pyrrha and Jaune immediately retreated back when they saw Nora and Ren scrambling to get back up and straighten their outfits.

"Really!?" Jaune yelled blushing at the two.

Though they were decent Pyrrha couldn't help but keep her eyes covered as her face heated up to images of what she saw.

"What? Relax we were just making out we weren't going to go that far probably," Nora argued.

"There are other people here!" Jaune told her, "And why were you going along with it?"

"She… was very convincing," Ren showed clear traces of light blushing and he couldn't keep eye contact with his friend.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Nora said waving to her friend.

"H-Hello Nora," Pyrrha nervously waved back before covering her eyes once again.

"You two know there are camera's in the forest right? What if Ozpin or Glynda saw you?" Jaune questioned them.

"There's no ban on sexual activates as long it doesn't cause problems with out studies and doesn't cause any issues with our school mates directly," Nora told him, "I read all the student rules about relationships when we got here."

"You studied the rules?" Jaune said skeptical.

"I was just as surprised as you," Ren said.

"Since we're pursuing a life or death career Beacon has always been a bit lenient with their rules on couples. Also since we're all future huntsman and women we're given a lot of the same privileges adults get," Nora said, "That's why the nurse's office gives out free condoms."

"Nora I really don't need to know that!" Jaune held up his hands as though trying to block something.

Pyrrha almost let out a gasp when Nora finished her sentence.

"Well what did you think the two of us would do once we were on our own?" Nora asked him.

"Be more subtle about it?" Jaune said.

"Oh please you know me better than that," Nora told him.

"Nora just…  _ugh_ , look be careful about it, I don't want… certain things to ruin our time here," Jaune said.

"Relax mom I'm not that clumsy. I'm pulling double protection when we finally get around to it," Nora said.

"Oh Mounty, why am I having this discussion with you?!" Jaune questioned running his hands through his face in annoyance.

"Because you won't stop caring about all of us," Nora told him, "Anyway come on Ren, let's all go find those Ruins."

Nora took Rens hand as she started skipping with him in tow. Pyrrha and Jaune just followed a bit behind still trying to forget what they had walked on.

"So… are those two… you know," Pyrrha trailed off still blushing from what she saw.

"Yeah," Jaune answered.

"Right, right that much was obvious," Pyrrha looked at the two, despite Nora seeming a bit pushy Ren appeared to be happy being tugged along by her. "How long have those two been together?" she asked.

"Since they were six," Jaune said.

"That young!?" Pyrrha didn't think such a relationship was possible.

"It's a long story I mean I don't know exactly when they got together but they were six when Nora started living with Ren-."

"They live together!?"

"It's a long somewhat sad complicated story," Jaune said.

"Somewhat sad?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well… Nora was alone in a sense and she's been living with Ren's family since they were six and I think Nora and Ren got together then. You'd have to ask them for a more accurate date," Jaune said.

The mere gist of Nora and Ren's story seemed completely unbelievable, yet Jaune had never been to kind of person to ever lie to her.

* * *

Glynda Age ?

Glynda Goodwitch grimaced at the sight of the two students on her scroll who were making out in front of her camera. She was glad the Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos had caught them and ended their shenanigans.

"I may have to speak to those two later," Glynda said switching camera's.

"I think it's rather sweet, two friends coming together so intimately," Ozpin said.

"That sweetness have better be kept behind close doors," Glynda looking over the list, "Now then it seems that during their time together Oscar Pines and Penny Polendina have both been paired up. Two of Ironwoods recommendations, it seems odd he would give them up to Beacon and his own Academy."

"I looked into that, it would seem that Oscar Pines was not directly recommended by Ironwood but by miss Schnee. James gave him a recommendation when Weiss Schnee requested it as a favor," Ozpin said looking over his scroll.

"Weiss Schnee recommended him?" Glynda switched the screens to show both Ruby and Weiss, "I know she's a well gifted student but I don't think she's qualified to make that type of decision."

"Well he's here now so it's out of our hands," Ozpin said, "He may be a novice but from what I've seen he's clearly shows promise."

"Well hopefully he won't hold back miss Polendina," Glynda said switching back to Oscar and Penny, "A one hundred percent score on both field and written seems phenomenal for a student her age. Did miss Schnee recommend her as well?"

"No, Ironwood did," Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"You'd think Ironwood would have pressured her to join him and his academy," Glynda gave off a clearly suspicious tone.

"Quite," Ozpin said, "I have a few suspicions about that but for now she's a student and will be treated as such."

"Speaking of which Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. All of these exceptional students are here as well, and paired up no less," Glynda spoke, "It seems that all of them have some connection to one another and have all paired up with each other immediately."

"So it would seem," Ozpin said.

"You don't see this as odd?" Glynda asked him.

"Not odd," Ozpin sipped his coffee again, "Actually I find it foreboding."

"You think they're going to cause some trouble?" Glynda was surprised at his answer.

"In a sense yes," Ozpin watched as both Ruby and Weiss approached one of the relics on screen and prepared to press a button.

* * *

Ruby Age 15

"There it is, just like we left it," Ruby said.

Weiss and Ruby had finally traversed the forest and arrived at the ruins. The area looked the same as the last time just as everything else had remained. Scattered around were a bunch of chess pieces, some missing indicating that other students had arrived.

"I wonder who else was here, we never really spent any time with the other first years but our own," Ruby said.

"Oh I just remembered we're going to have to deal with Cardin," Weiss said.

"Oh… Oh shoot I forgot about him," Ruby said in realization, "We've been dealing with everyone else that matters except him."

"That's because, as you've said, he doesn't matter," Weiss said, "I don't think Jaune's going to be in a position to humble him like last time though so we'll need to think of something new to break him."

"I'm sure we can figure something out, what did you do to fix your father and make him nice?" Ruby asked.

"I trapped him in a cave in that broke his legs," Weiss deadpanned.

"Well if it comes to that we have Nora" Ruby looked around the ruins to see which relics were left, "We had the knight last time right."

"Actually I think we should take those," Weiss pointed to the back of the Ruins where the last of the chess pieces were.

On four Pillars with two sets of relics were two Queen pieces and two King pieces.

"Wow, I don't remember seeing those last time," Ruby said examining them.

"Indeed, they're the most important pieces in chess you'd think it would allure the others to take them first," Weiss walked up to the king and took ahold of it.

"Hmm? HRRGH," Weiss grunted trying to lift the piece but it was stuck in place.

"Is it heavy?" Ruby asked.

"No it's stuck for some reason," Weiss tried to lift it again.

Weiss cried out when a sudden beeping sound was heard that the piece lifted from its spot. Weiss had used all her strength to pull the piece from its spot but the lack of resistance caused her to fall on her back.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes yes I'm fine," Weiss said getting up and dusting herself off, "Something let the piece go, some kind of mechanism."

"Some kind of-…" Ruby suddenly looked worried and started examining the other Relics. Ruby checked the two knight pieces and lifted them up without any problem along with every other relic. The only ones that stayed in place were the two queen pieces and the other king piece.

"What's wrong? Weiss asked her, "You have that look again."

"We changed something," Ruby said worried.

"What do- oh," Weiss understood what she was speaking of.

"I don't know what it is but we changed something or… something else," Ruby said worrying.

"How bad do you think it is?" Weiss was now considering what Ruby said.

"I think… Ozpin may know something," Ruby said in realization.

"What!? How could he- you didn't say anything to him did you?" Weiss asked surprised at her answer.

"No, but he's pretty smart," Ruby started thinking things through.

"You think I should put this piece back?" Weiss asked looking back at where the king piece was.

"No, there's no point," Ruby said, "He was hoping that we would take them he's probably watching us now."

"Well don't you think it would be good to have him on our side and let him know about everything?" Weiss asked her.

"I have no idea. Ozpins pretty high in power so you'd think that letting him in would be smart, but we don't know who's watching him. You know how politics work."

"Don't I ever," Weiss groaned at the memory of dealing with politicians at Atlas.

"The more people who know our secret the less chance it'll stay a secret. We don't know how Cinder found out Penny was a robot who's to say they won't find out we're from the future," Ruby said, "Maybe I'm overthinking it but we've got a lot riding on this."

"I understand," Weiss said, "Which doesn't matter seeing as he now obviously knows something."

"I'm aware," Ruby said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: I think this is a good spot to stop. So I decided to start flying now which will take a lot of my time. Be sure to let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them.


	6. Nora's Loving Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: I've begun my training to fly. That's what I've chosen to do with my life. Though the cost is a bit of a bitch so it's not going that fast still it's fun a hell I love going above everything especially when the clouds are low enough for me to fly over.

Emerald Age 17

Emerald swung from tree to tree using her kusarigama like weapons. Emerald did what she could to avoid any direct eye contact with any other student in the hope of pairing up with her sister Blake. However she had been traveling to the ruins for a while now and didn't see anyone on her way. As time passed she felt her hope of getting her sister while she was still single diminish.

She retracted her blades back to her letting them morph back to their pistol mode as she landed on the ground.

"Where is she?" Emerald questioned, she was already close to the ruins and still didn't see any sign of her sister.

"I know which direction she was launched so she'd defiantly be on this path… unless she changed direction midair" she said to herself.

As she tried thinking where Blake could be she felt the ground start to give a little shake along with the sound of a growling roar. Emerald held her weapons up ready for a fight.

"Hey Emmy! Bye Emmy!" Nora called out as she and Ren raced past Emerald on top of an Ursa.

"What the-?" Emerald was about to question what she saw.

"NORA Wait for us!" Jaune called, he and Pyrrha followed along the broken and stomped trail that Nora's Ursa made. The two partners stopped for a moment trying to catch their breath, even with their similar advanced training keeping up with Nora was too tiring.

"Did Nora just ride by here on an Ursa?" Emerald asked Jaune.

"Yeah she… _huff_ … she thought it would be faster," Jaune kneeled gasping for breath, "And unfortunately Pyrrha told her that she 'shouldn't do that'."

"Of course," Emerald groaned.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized, "I wasn't trying to provoke her."

"A good rule of thumb for Nora is to not tell her that she shouldn't do something that only encourages her to prove us wrong," Emerald told her, " _sigh_ I once told her she shouldn't be so affectionate with Ren when we were at the movies. She just started kissing him more and louder _ugh_ ," she shuddered from the memory.

"We all go thrown out at the good part too," Jaune complained from the memory.

"The two of them just…," Pyrrha blushed at her imagination of the situation, "How… how are they just so open with each other like that?"

"It's a long story," Emerald said.

* * *

Nora Age 17

Nora laughed as she and Ren rode off into the sunset together. Well not the sunset as the moment but it would be the sunset at some point in the day. Though the direction they were going probably wasn't the general direction where the sun would set but at some point the sun would set and there was a fair chance that they would face in the direction of the setting sun and move between one inch to a mile in that direction.

Nora was giving this far more thought than it needed she just felt so free and happy to finally do whatever she and Ren wanted to do.

Doing a second run through with life was a strange experience for the couple.

On Nora and Ren's first run the two of them had already been together for a long time. Though they were happy with each other the recent destruction of the world had put a massive damper on any chance of them having a happy normal relationship. Nora and Ren had greatly regretted waiting for so long to confess to the other.

Even though they were together together there wasn't any time for them to really be a couple. There were no more movies for them to see, all restaurants had been reduced to emergency food storages, and they rarely had any time alone together.

With Salem defeated and her Grimm going even more wild and uncontrollable Nora gave up any hope of having a normal family with Ren and restarting the Kuroyuri clan.

Ren told her a village and clan wasn't the same thing, but shared in her disappointment. They would forever remain just boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then Oscarpin, Nora called him, appeared and changed everything sending them all back giving them all their second chance.

* * *

Nora Age 5

Nora stepped out of a familiar alleyway into the village she was currently in. The people passing by tried to pay her no mind of just make an effort to ignore her. She looked down at herself and saw that she was a terrible mess

"Ugh this stinks," Nora said looking around, "I remember how much life sucked at this point. We really need to get something to eat."

…

"Ooh, I just remembered when I was in this place there was a pancake house around here oh wait we don't have money," Nora said, "Well I'm sure I can act cute and beg some money I mean you're not above that right?"

…

"Ren?"

…

"…Ren?"

* * *

Ren Age 5

"… _mnnn_ ," Ren couldn't explain it but he felt relaxed. More at peace than he had in a very long time.

"Lie sweetie."

The voice was enough to immediately wake Ren up. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in his own bed from a long time ago, in his old room from a long time ago. He started to recal what got him here, he had been sent back from a horrible future on the brink of destruction. Ren had assumed he would go back to their time when Nora and he were orphans he didn't think he would go back this far.

"Are you going to wake up?"

His door opened up and his mother had walked in.

"Lie… is everything… what's wrong?" An begun to worry when she saw that her son had begun to cry, and that he had just came up to her and hugged her leg.

"Mom?" Lie said hugging her tightly.

"Lie what's wrong?" An was very worried now at the sound of her son seemed to be very sad.

"Where's dad?" Ren asked her with a shaky voice.

"Your father's out at the moment dear," An told him.

Before she could ask him anything more Ren already ran out the door.

Outside was the village Kuroyuri as he remembered. People and other children were walking by as though everything was normal. Ren looked into the stream to see some blooming lotus flowers. The last time he had seen this village was when he and team RNJR passed by. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his old home looking so full of life.

"Nora, we're…," out of reflex he was about to say something to Nora, then he remembered. Nora wasn't here with him when he was growing up in Kuroyuri.

* * *

Nora Age 17

The two had been alone at the beginning, Ren wasn't with Nora at the time. Ren wanted to find Nora, but he had no idea where she was during his childhood. He knew it would be up to Nora to find him.

Nora had to play smart on her own. She could have tried calling him but she didn't know Ren's old contact information. She started to panic thinking there was a chance he didn't remember her or they caused some butterfly paradox loop and his village was already destroyed.

Nora forced herself to cast her worries aside and begin her early trek to Kuroyuri.

Days later when she had arrived at Kuroyuri she was filled with memories. She saw her old scavenging dumpster, the playground she was too afraid to play in, and she made a mental note to get back at those bully's when she had the time.

She couldn't find him and thought she had lost him, what if he didn't come back with the others, what if he was accidentally unborn because she did something on the way back?

She would have started crying had Ren not found her. The two of them were reunited once again and Nora was finally able to relax.

They both had a plan but they needed to take care of a few personal problems. Ren needed to find a way to keep Nora here in his village and give her a better life.

He introduced her to his parents, explained her situation and share her story. He had convinced his parents to allow Nora to stay at their home, and in a short few days Nora had become a part of the family.

It was a strange experience for Nora.

When she and Ren had been orphaned life had been hard for the two of them. Their funding was very limited and they couldn't waste a single thing. They had to do a lot of work for their education and training. They rarely had any time off and couldn't properly socialize with anyone their age. If it wasn't for some of Vale's social programs for future hunters the two of them might have had an even harder life.

Now though, with a family, life had become too easy for them. Nora had food whenever she needed it and she and Ren could focus on her education and training at a far more brisk pace without worrying about anything.

Ren had the opportunity to learn even more martial arts that his father never got to teach him before. Li had thought it would be years before Ren was ready to learn the more advance styles of combat but Ren had shown both the skill and maturity necessary to advance his studies. Within a few short years Ren would fully master his families' martial arts.

Nora had done everything she could to get her strength back to what it was before. She started to take odd jobs around the village to help out the neighbors and work on her muscles. At first she was given mediocre jobs that required little effort and got her paid in candy, but after a while Kuroyuri knew that Nora was a lot stronger than she looked. People started relying on her for construction, moving heavy loads, anything that required the strength of two men. She started getting stronger and even earned her own money on the side.

Ren had to convince her to stop spending it on pancake mix and start saving it.

While the two were happy there was one other issue that the two of them had to take care of, the eventual destruction of their home. The day that Kuroyuri would be wiped out was soon approaching and the village had no idea of what was coming. Ren had been able to reestablish connection with Team RWBY and Jaune and with their help they had a plan to keep Kuroyuri from being destroyed.

Weiss and Ruby both had connections to Qrow and Ironwood who's combined strength would surely keep Kuroyuri safe from the threat of the coming Grimm.

Ruby was able to sneak Qrow some fake information that one of the maidens was being targeted by a group of people who were hiding in Kuroyuri.

Weiss fed some fake intel to Ironwood that some of Atlas's stolen weapons and dust were being hidden by a group of Blood Fangs in Kuroyuri.

Qrow got to the village first trying to find any information about these people who wanted to attack the maidens but he soon went to drink sake at the bar. Ironwood arrived next bringing with him a small army and started interrogating the people of Kuroyuri.

The two Hunters immediately started arguing with each other and even accused the other of the crime they wanted to stop, and nobody in Kuroyuri could give them the information they wanted.

Then night fell. Qrow and Ironwood were still in the area.

Nora and Ren were able to convince their mother to take them both out for a night stroll before anyting could happen to her again.

Soon the sound of loud howling and cawing could be heard and people started screaming in fear.

The attack had started and already Qrow and Ironwood went to work defending the village. An had moved both Ren and Nora to the safe zone Ironwood had established with his soldiers. While the rest of the village started running the fighters of the village had joined up with the two hunters aiding them in any way they could. There was destruction but it was far less than the first time the attack happened.

Eventually there was a single terrifyingly loud roar that instilled fear in all the civilians, Ren and Nora knew it was the Nuckelavee Grimm that had caused them so much pain before.

A second roar from the same Grimm was heard, but it had been cut short in the middle.

The Nuckelavee had already been killed mere moments after appearing. It was no match for Qrow and Ironwood.

Soon the Grimm attacks stopped, there were no fatal casualties thanks to the combined efforts of both the hunters and the village guard. Kuroyuri was safe and Ren and Nora had their family together again.

With the village safe the time before Beacon was spent reconnecting with friends, Ren and Nora got to see Ruby and Yang thanks to Qrow bringing them over when he wanted more of Kuroyuri's brand of sake. This allowed Ren and Nora to get back together with Jaune along with Weiss and Blake. In turn they also made friends with Mercury, Emerald, and Oscar forming a bigger group of close friends for them.

Nora and Ren were both happy to have their home back and vowed to do what they could to keep it safe this time.

A few months after the attack An and Li had spoken to Nora.

After staying with the Ren family for so long An and Li had asked Nora if she would like to be officially adopted into the family. An enjoyed having Nora around and Li liked the positive change she brought to both Ren and the family.

Nora had refused them saying that she wanted to marry Ren not be his sister.

At first Li and An saw this behavior as cute, over the years they saw how serious Nora was about marrying Ren. When puberty hit Nora and Ren for a second time the two once again felt the urge to be together together more than usual.

Unfortunately Nora began to learn the negative aspects of living with a family.

As the two grew older Li and An had set up ground rules for the two of them that kept them apart more than usual. Nora was forced to get/build her own room which was separate from Ren's and after An accidentally walked in on the two of them they were forbidden from being alone behind closed doors.

Hand holding was okay.

Hugging had certain limits.

Kissing was tolerated at best.

Anything above kissing would result in immediate separation and grounding from the two and both kids weren't able to sneak past Li or An's watchful gaze.

Nora would be forever grateful for her soon to be mother and father for everything they did, but now she wished that they would leave her alone.

"Why did I agree to this?!" Ren groaned holding onto Nora's waist as tight as possible on the jostling Ursa.

"Because you love me!" Nora happily explained holding onto the Ursa fur.

"We left Jaune and Pyrrha behind!" Ren told her.

"Eh, they could use the alone time!" Nora said.

"Emerald's with them!"

"She and Pyrrha can learn to be friends! Pyrrha needs more of those!" Nora cried, "OOH, after we get to the ruins let's get back to macking on this things corpse when I snap it's neck! I've always wanted to do it on top of a kill!"

" _Warr_!?" The head of the running Ursa seemed to perk up out of fear.

"We have a job to do first," Ren told her, "and I told you I don't like having an audience."

"Oh you're no fun," Nora said steering the Ursa.

* * *

Ruby Age 15

Ruby paced around the temple waiting for both Yang and Blake to arrive. She and Weiss looked over the King piece that they picked up and tried to see if it was rigged in any way. Aside from the magnetic lock placed on the bottom Weiss couldn't find anything wrong with the piece.

"Why would he give us this piece or even know?" Weiss questioned, "You don't suppose Ozpin went with us when we traveled back do you?"

"No he made it very clear that it was impossible for him to go with us," Ruby said, "Come to think of it he gave us some very weird person information before we left."

"Oh yes… I never knew he thought that kind of stuff when Glynda started working for him," Weiss said, "You don't suppose he forsaw himself in the past figuring out we're from the future and told us that stuff just to prove to him that we're from the past do you?"

"I don't know Ozpin was never really direct with us, everything had to be some kind of riddle with him," Ruby said.

"How would he even figure it out though?" Weiss questioned, "What would make him think time travel was involved at all?"

"He's the one who sent us back, there's no doubt he would have a plan in the event that he met people he sent from the future," Ruby told her before groaning, "Ugh time travel is a lot more annoying than I thought it would be. When we went back I kept thinking I'd meet ourselves telling us we failed or our future kids would come to help us in this time."

"Ozpins spell didn't work like that, we needed to exist in the time we wanted to go back to and take over our past selves. And our kids, if any, wouldn't be able to come to our time they'd have to be born first," Weiss told her.

"Oh, right," Ruby suddenly realized the folly of her worries.

"And what makes you think you'd have kids in the future. You and Yang were the only ones to stay single during all our adventures, you never found anyone you'd want to settle down with," Weiss told her.

"… shut up," Ruby pouted.

"Hey!" as Ruby and Weiss were speaking they were approached by the other two members of their team.

"Thanks for waiting sis, any of the others show up?" Yang asked them.

"No it's just us for now," Ruby told her.

"Cool, so which piece do we get?" Yang asked eyeing all the relics behind the two.

"The other king piece," Weiss said.

"The other- Aw sweet, we got the best pieces," Yang said. She walked up the steps to grab the matching relic.

"So… what did you two talk about?" Blake asked them.

"We may have a problem," Ruby told her.

"What kind of problem?" Blake asked.

"Well… let's wait for Yang to pull her piece before making a big assumption," Weiss said watching said teammate to pull the King piece up.

* _beep_ *

"What the-? They didn't make that sound last time," Yang commented.

"We think Ozpin knows something," Ruby said.

"What? Why would you think that?" Blake was surprised at what she said.

"The relics didn't beep last time, Ozpins the one who put the relics here, and as far as we know he's the only one who knows that time travel is a thing," Ruby said.

"And the magnetic lock on our relics are controlled remotely, there's no way the other students would pick the other pieces than the best ones. Someone allowed us to take these two pieces," Weiss said.

"Why go through this effort though?" Blake questioned.

"This piece isn't bugged is it?" Yang said examining the Relic.

"Not as far as I can tell," Weiss explained.

Blake was about to say something again, but her ears suddenly perked up, "Someone's coming," she said, "We'll talk more about this later."

"Hey Yang!" another group of friends arrived. Mercury followed by Oscar and Penny.

"Salutations friends," Penny waved happily.

"Hello everyone, miss Schnee," Oscar greeted.

"So you guys made it, any problems on the way?" Ruby asked them.

"Nah, I took down a dozen Beowolfs but that's it," Mercury said trying to impress them.

"More accurately sixteen, I took down one Ursa upon landing as well once Beowolf attacking Oscar," Penny stated.

"What? Oscar are you okay?" Weiss was suddenly worried for the young boy.

"No no I'm… I'm fine Penny saved me," Oscar said in a bit of a depressed tone.

"Well did you take down anything Oscar?" Ruby asked noting his answer.

"Well I beat an Ursa, but that's all," Oscar told them still displeased with himself.

"So are any of you still single and needing a partner, and do you need someone to pair up with for Beacon?" Mercury flirted/joked with the girls.

"We're all good," Yang told him.

" _sigh_ , figures," Mercury groaned.

"Oh, so would that mean that Oscar and Penny are partners?" Weiss asked.

"Affirmative," Penny stated happily, "I am excited to be working with someone who I have previously affiliated with. Though I am saddened to learn that certain events with my partner that I have studied will not occur."

"Events you've studied?" Blake questioned.

"Please don't ask," Oscar blushed at Penny's previous ramblings.

"So are these things what we're all after?" Mercury asked pointing to the relics.

"Yep, just take one," Yang told him. Mercury Oscar and Penny stepped on the stone platform taking a look at all the pieces before them.

"Any idea on which pieces pairs us with who?" Mercury asked hopefully looking around at

"It would appear that there are a few matching sets of relics as well as single pieces," Penny stated examining her surroundings, "This would most likely mean that partners with matching relics would determine what teams are formed."

"Really!?" Mercury sounded happy, "Hey Yang-?"

"Me and Rubes already have our matching pieces," Yang said holding her relic along with Ruby.

"DAMN IT!" Mercury cursed, "Why do you keep breaking my heart!?"

"Because you keep putting it under a hammer," Yang retorted.

"Hmm? Seismic activity, something is approaching," Penny stated, Blake soon heard the sound of something approaching as well.

"Oh she did it again," Blake said.

"Who?" Yang asked her.

"YEEEE HAW!" a couple of trees were knocked out of the way by a panting rampaging Ursa that started charging towards the group.

"Is that Nora!?" Oscar questioned.

"WHOA BOY!" Nora cried pulling back on the scruff of the Ursa's neck. The beast stopped and finally gave in to the exhaustion. The Ursa's limbs went limb letting the massive beast's body fall to the ground.

Nora jumped off her ride along with Ren who scrambled to get back on solid ground.

"Aww thanks buddy," Nora cooed at the exhausted Ursa kneeling down and giving its head a hug, "Thank you for bringing us here," she said kindly to the Grimm.

* _SNAP_ *

Before she took a hard yank at the Ursa's neck snapping it in half.

"Jeeze," Oscar wince as Nora took a sudden kind yet dark turn.

"Welp Nora's less attractive to me now," Mercure winced as well.

" _Gasp_ , actual queen piece!" Nora cheered going for one of the queen pieces that were still there.

* _beep_ *

"Ooh, and it makes noise too!" Nora said.

"Dude your girlfriend is weird," Mercury commented to Ren who was still laying on the ground.

"So I've been told," Ren stated.

Soon Jaune, Pyrrha, and Emerald following the trail of destruction left by Nora's Ursa arrived. The three of them had exhausted themselves trying to keep up with the two.

" _gasp_ , finally," Jaune said.

"You okay buddy?" Yang asked him.

"Yeah just… need a minute," Jaune said lightly gasping for air.

"Cereal box here thought she should tell Nora she SHOULDN'T ride the Ursa," Emerald said. Nora's friends all let out a knowing sound as they all instantly understood what happened.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized to them all.

"It's fine Pyrrha you didn't know," Jaune defended her.

"Hey there's three of you!" Mercury spoke up, "Jaune are you and Pyrrha a thing?"

"We're partnered up yeah," Jaune ignored what Mercury implied.

"You got someone Emerald?" Mercury asked her.

"No I still haven't-," Emerald paused as she looked around the area and noticed who was close to who, "NO, no no no no no!"

"YES! I got a cute one!" Mercury cheered.

"Don't call me cute," Emerald angrily told him.

"What would you like me to call you?" Mercury asked her sweetly.

"Call me 'gone' because there's no way I'm partnering up with you!" Emerald argued.

"Ah ah ah," Mercury said like he was scolding her, "You heard what old Ozpin said, we made eye contact, we're partners."

"You can make eye contact with my fist and partner up with it!" Emerald argued.

"That sounds fun, I would love to just hold your hand," Mercury told her.

"Why is everything you say a flirt!?" Emerald argued, "There's no way I'm going to take four years of this! I'm not partnering up with you!"

"It's most likely too late," Penny interrupted the two, "The two of you have been in close proximity for a short time already. You've most likely already been registered by Beacon as partners and can no longer change this."

"What a shame," Mercury said sarcastically.

"There has to be someway to get a different partner," Emerald approached Penny placing her hopeful hands on her shoulders, "Penny please tell me a way out of this!"

"There are certain rules that would allow you to dissolve your partnership at Beacon," Penny stated, "However the most immediate ways would require for one of you to acquire a medical disability or perform an illegal act that would result in incarceration."

"Mercury!" Emerald said getting her partners attention, "Have I ever told you that I think robbing a bank is a real turn on for me? Or… breaking your spine to paralyze- no never mind even I don't want that for you," she stopped realizing what she was saying.

"Aw you do care," Mercury said.

"Zip it!" Emerald ordered him.

"Kinda weird that they got paired up," Yang whispered to Blake, "We didn't do that did we?"

"I guess somethings were just meant to happen," Blake responded.

"Additional seismic activity!" Penny suddenly stated, "Something large is approaching!"

"I hear it too!" Blake said looking out to the forest, "I think it's a Grimm a big one."

"Alright! First fight together!" Mercury extended his hand out to Emerald.

She just smacked his hand away, "Just try not to get in the way," Emerald said getting her weapons out as well.

"I'm ready for combat," Penny stated taking out her weapons.

"You're combat ready?" Yang asked Penny.

"Yes, I am combat ready," Penny answered.

"Ha, that's a good saying. You should say that more often you'd be way more popular," Yang told her.

"Truly?" Penny answered curiously at what Yang implied, "I'm combat ready!"

Everyone else got their weapons out taking fighting stances. Ruby and Jaune took point in front of everyone ready to fight whatever came at them.

"You ready to take down the Deathstalker again?" Ruby asked him quietly.

"Yeah," Jaune answered, "… wait… me and Pyrrha didn't go in the cave."

"What? Then what's coming for us?" Ruby questioned. From what she understood last time the Deathstalker and the Nevermore attacked them because both teams got their attention.

As Ruby and Jaune tried to figure out what was coming at them the sound of the steps suddenly became louder and they could feel the earth shake with every step the Grimm took.

"This doesn't sound like insect legs," Blake noted. Whatever Blake was hearing it sounded more like stomps of large pillars then the scuttling of many thin legs.

The sound just got louder and louder getting closer and closer.

And then suddenly the stomping stopped, everything become still. The group of twelve suddenly felt a tension of uneasiness.

"Did it stop?" Oscar asked.

* _SNAP_ *

The sound of a tree being torn broke the silence. Yet they were met with even more silence.

" _errRROOOOWWWHH_!"

A strange trumpet like sound was heard and a in the distance and large tree trunk was flying in the air towards the group.

"Projectile incoming!" Penny stated.

Nora took the lead and brought out Magnhild in its hammer form. Running past the ground towards the tree she spun around at the incoming tree trunk. With a thunderous smack Nora shattered the tree and sent it flying in a different direction.

"eROOWH!" a stampeding smash later and the Grimm attacking them came out of the forest.

"Goliath!" Jaune called out. Most of the group was surprised at the sudden appearance of this Grimm.

The massive looking elephant like Grimm looked down at the hunters and saw Nora near a trail of splinters. Its eyes started glowing as it eyed its next target that it deemed a threat.

"Goliaths! Highly dangerous Grimm, strong and intelligent! Use extreme caution!" Penny shouted out to everyone.

"NORA get out of there!" Ren yelled at her.

"Covering fire!" Ruby called.

A barrage of bullets and other projectiles were suddenly fired right at the Goliath causing the massive Grimm to flinch but not be stopped. Nora took this time to turn and join the rest of the group. The Grimm saw her running and picked up a nearby tree it had knocked down and tossed it to her while her back was turned.

"I got it," Weiss raised her hand to summon a white glyph. A tiny white Boarbatusk emerged rolling into a wheel and headed right for the tree. The white Grimm jumped and made impact with the tree breaking it in half before disappearing.

"Grab a relic and go we gotta get out of here!" Ruby told them.

The others nodded. Jaune ran up to grab the last queen piece while Oscar and Emerald got a relic for themselves. The rest of them kept firing at the Grimm to deter it away from them all but the massive monster just started running for them.

"Ice flower!" Ruby yelled. Weiss appeared next to Ruby and placed a Glyph in front of her. Ruby kept firing as fast as she could at the pathway the Grimm was taking before firing at its feet. The shots hitting the ground formed a hard reflective surface of ice. The shots at the Grimm started to form ice on its feet and slow the Goliath down and the pathway of ice Ruby created caused it to lose friction. The Grimm stopped and struggled to keep its balance on the now slippery floor that Ruby had shot.

"Let's go!" Ruby said.

They all ran for the cliffs. Ruby and the others recognized the area where their first group battle had taken place surrounded by more ruins and large pillars. The sound of stomping indicated that the massive Goliath had gotten off the icy obstacle.

"That hell is a Goliath doing here!? I thought the biggest threat this forest had were Nevermore's!" Emerald yelled out.

"Naturally appearing Goliaths have never been registered in the Emerald Forest," Penny said.

"We can't outrun it it's going to catch up to us," Oscar told them all.

"You guys go ahead I'll stop it!" Mercury suddenly turned right around.

"Whoa wait NO!" Yang tried to grab ahold of Mercury but he was too fast and just grinned as he launched himself right for the Goliath, "Damn it Merc get back here!" she yelled at him

"Jaune you run with the others! Girls let's go!" Ruby turned around, along with the rest of team RWBY.

"Emerald, let's go," Blake told her.

"I'm right behind you," Emerald followed her.

* * *

Jaune Age 17

Team RWBY and Emerald turned around to, what Jaune could tell, save Mercury from making a stupid mistake.

"Will they be okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"They're smart, they'll get Mercury out," Jaune said.

"Should we help them?" Oscar asked worried about them.

"They're going to need mobility around that Grimm, and too many of us will just get in each others way," Jaune said, "They'll be fine, but the rest of us need to-."

"DUCK!" Penny and Oscar suddenly shoved team JNPR down to the ground. The sound of something striking the ground was heard in front of them.

"No," Ren saw the hand that struck the ground as it stretched back.

"Nuckelavee!" Nora cried out.

Behind the group waiting to strike had been a large Nuckelavee Grimm. The large imposing Grimm stared them down carefully approaching the group. Jaune sized up this Nuckelavee, compared to the other one he and team RNJR fought this one seemed older with many scars adorning its boney plates. There were a few old looking weapons adorning the back of this one though.

Jaune looked to his friend, "Ren that's not-?"

"No, that one was killed this one is different from the one that attacked my home," Ren said.

"These Grimm shouldn't be here either, what's going on?" Pyrrha questioned.

The Nuckelavee Grimm slowly approached them ready for a fight against them all. As it was walking it stopped when it noticed something else was approaching them.

"Why'd it stop?" Oscar questioned.

"New target," Penny pointed over to one of the stone ruins nearby. There was a toppled pile of pillars and walls in the direction she pointed.

* _crumble_ *

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Jaune recognized the event.

The pile of rubble started to rise from the ground and piece by piece they started to form a humanoid form. A couple of pillar halves formed legs while some large stones acted as arms while a broken tall section of a pillar. The old grey marble suddenly started to darken with veins of red growing out of all sections.

"Geist," Jaune stated, "Nora, Res take the Nuckelavee."

"With pleasure," Ren got his Stormflowers ready and ran for the Nuckelavee with Nora behind him.

"Pyrrha, get ready," Jaune told her.

"Right, of course," Pyrrha said. Even though Pyrrha had confidence in her constantly praised skills she still felt nervous. She had never fought something so imposing before.

* * *

Mercury Age 17

Mercury kept jumping around the large Goliath getting its attention. The large Grimm tried to strike him down with its large trunk but Mercury was able to maneuver around it faster than it could attack. The Grimm kept turning itself but Mercury wouldn't hold still for it long enough.

"HA!" Mercury let loose a barrage of bullets right at its face trying to strike the eyes. The attack seemed to only annoy the Goliath more than hurt it.

"Mercury!" Yang called when the other arrived, "Get away from that thing you idiot!" Yang yelled.

"Relax I got this!" Mercury said as he kept jumping around.

"Stop doing the same thing its just going to learn!" Weiss yelled.

"Listen to them idiot!" Emerald yelled.

The Goliath looked down at Mercury as he once again passed his face. The Goliath bent down at the ground and extended its trunk out.

"Wha-OO _F_!" Before Mercury could figure out what was happening the Grimm leapt upwards spinning around its massive and powerful body with its Trunk out. Mercury got hit sending him flying into one of the trees.

"Mercury!" Emerald yelled.

"I'm getting him out, distract the Grimm," Ruby said speeding right for Mercury.

While the girls started firing at the Goliath Ruby headed over to where Mercury was. He looked bruised but it didn't seem like nothing was broken.

"Damn it! Lucky shot," Mercury struggled to get up on his own. Ruby took ahold of his hand and helped him up.

"I got you lets… go..?" Ruby was supporting Mercury but noticed something hidden in the large bush of the tree.

"Crap what is it this time?" Mercury saw Ruby looking up and looked in her direction as well.

Up in the trees was a very large and Gorilla like Grimm hung on to the trunk of the tree and climbed its way down. Its skull like face looked down at them with glowing red eyes.

"Beringel," Ruby said.

" _RWAAAARR_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisdota: Okay finally done, for this Grimm group fight I plan to have them fight Four different Grimm. Doing airplane work so I'm really tired but I just needed to get this out. Next update with be on my Persona fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Kisdota: So there you go, let's see if people like this.


End file.
